Voltron - Resurrection
by Mertz
Summary: Defeated by Lotor, the Voltron Force and remaining Arusians are in hiding, little hope remains until someone returns to restore it. Rated M for occasional strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I've had a few friends needling me for a while now for my next "epic" tale. Not sure this one can be defined as epic, but it's the best I can do right now. Around Christmas, an old story idea took root in my head and wouldn't let go. I opened the idea file from 2010, cringed at the head hopping and bad grammar, and decided to play with it. It's been a long time since a story has flowed out of me as fast as this one has. When it comes to writing, a general rule of thumb, if it flows out that fast, it's usually sh*t. I don't feel that with this story though. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Consider this a teaser chapter while some of my friends beta the story for content. I'll post more when they've gotten me their feedback and I've made any necessary changes.

Note for readers: I use the 80s Defender of the Universe version of characters. This means, Pidge is a boy, Keith is the commander and Shiro doesn't exist. Sorry if that disappoints some of you, but no, I'm not going to change it.

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

**Voltron** – **Resurrection**

It is a cloudy, moonless night on Arus. The air reeks of death and decay. The screams from the year before still echo in the air. In a small meadow, hidden in the forest near the edge of the mountains, lies a simple graveyard. No names mark the lonely stones. Only a small bouquet of wilted wild flowers in front of the largest stone gives a clue to one of the inhabitants. In this sad grave, lies the former queen of Arus. The flowers, a memento from the loved ones she left behind.

A bright white orb forms above the grave. The light growing brighter until the entire area becomes illuminated. The brightness grows until nothing can be seen but the light. All at once, it streaks into the air then flies back down and disappears into the ground of the queen's grave.

Suddenly the wind begins to gust, causing the tree branches to creak and groan as they threaten to break. Thunderclouds fill the dark sky, obliterating the light from the moons and stars. Lightning streaks from cloud to cloud before shooting down and striking the grave of the queen. Dirt and grass fly through the air, landing everywhere. Another bolt strikes the coffin and the lid shatters into pieces. The winds increase, whirling about the grave. The body of the queen lifts into the air, her long golden hair whipping about her by the strength of the winds. A final bolt of lightning comes crashing down and strikes the queen. Her sapphire blue eyes open and she screams. The wind dies away and she falls to the ground, gasping for air.

Her fingers dig into the earth as she pushes herself up to her knees. The storm ends, the clouds part, and the light of the twin moons shine down upon her. She looks about dazed and confused. Rising, she stumbles at first, catching herself against a low hanging branch then pushes forward and walks between the trees.

* * *

"ALLURA!"

Keith Kogane gasps as he sits upright in his bed. The book he was reading before he fell asleep falls to the floor, landing with a hard thud. Sitting up, he runs a hand over his short hair. What the hell? Another dream, nightmare, whatever you want to call it. He is sick to death of them. Damn it, it has been a year. When will they end?

Sighing, he bends down, picks up his book, and sets it down beside him on the bed. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, only to relax for a bit before his shift. He uses two fingers to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Keith, you there?"

Dropping his hand, Keith picks up his communicator. He takes a deep breath and releases it before replying in his normal tone, "This is Kogane."

"You might want to get up here. Something weird is going on."

"I'm on my way."

He rises and heads for the water pitcher. Pouring a small amount of water in the basin, he sets the pitcher aside then bends over to wash his face. The cool water does a lot to erase the last images remaining of his dream. Grabbing the towel beside the basin, he dries his face then leaves.

Walking down the long rocky corridors, he nods to the people he passes. Entering the control room, Keith approaches his second-in-command, "What's up?"

Lance twists in the chair to look at him, "A weird storm hit us."

"What's so weird about a storm?"

Lance snorts and turns around in the chair. He presses buttons to bring the playback video up on the screen, "See how it pops up suddenly? Looks nasty, lots of thunder and lightning, like it should last all night."

"And?" Keith prompts, his irritation shining in his tone.

"And, it lasted for like three minutes, hardly rained at all, and then dissipated, like nothing happened."

Taken aback, Keith says, "What?"

"Exactly. Weird shit, man."

Alarms go off, ending their conversation. Lance presses more buttons and brings up a map, "We've got movement in the northwest quadrant. Something triggered the motion sensors. A little too close to home for comfort."

"Send some men to check it out," Keith orders, his gaze on the red dot on the map.

"Will do."

* * *

Wandering through the woods, the woman moves from tree to tree. Pausing to catch her breath, she looks about the unfamiliar terrain. What happened? Where is she? The longer she walked, the more the fog in her mind cleared. Yet, nothing makes sense. Why is she in the middle of some woods? Where is everyone?

Her other senses come alive and she starts to shiver with cold. Tears threaten to flood her eyes as she becomes aware of the hard ground digging into her bare feet.

"Freeze."

Twisting about as light illuminates the area, she turns to face the voice. The light hurts her eyes, as if she has been in the dark for too long. Holding up her hand to block the light, she demands, "Who are you?"

"That's our question. Who are you and what are you doing wandering around here?"

Dropping her hand and straightening her stance, she stares down the men as she replies, "I am Allura, Queen of Arus. Where am I and where is my husband, Keith Kogane?"


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to those that reviewed.

Before we move on, I'm going to heed my beta reader's request and give out a fair warning even though it may give away some of the plot. This story deals with violence against women, loss of a child, rape, and suicide. If these types of things affect you in some way, please don't read anymore of the story. thanks.

Now, on we go.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Repeat your last."

Keith abandons the monitor he was observing to approach Lance. His face pales as Lance says, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What's going on?" Keith asks.

Lance waves him off then replies into the headset, "Bring her in and take her to the interrogation room." He presses more buttons then says into the headset, "Joseph, get up here. I need you to cover me. Also, get Dr. Gorma down to the interrogation room."

Growling his friend's name, Keith repeats, "What's going on?"

"Some kind of sick fucking joke," Lance says as he tosses the headset onto the console and rises from his seat.

Forced to follow him out of the control room, Keith demands, "You better start explaining."

Lance pauses to run a hand through his overlong hair, "They found a woman wandering around in the woods. She claims to be Allura."

Everything inside Keith freezes then melts away with a flash of rage, "What?"

"Exactly," Lance replies before turning around and heading down the hall, "I'll take care of it."

Following him, rage fuels Keith's feet. They round the corner and head down another corridor as he overtakes Lance and passes him.

"Keith, let me handle it."

"The fuck you will," Keith bites out before stopping in front of the interrogation room and yanking the door open. He walks in to find the room on the other side of the two-way mirror empty. He glares at Lance as he walks into the room.

"They're not back yet. Give them a few."

He paces the short length of the room as he waits. How dare she? Whoever the hell this woman is, she'll pay for causing him more pain. He stops mid-stride when the door in the other room opens. A pair of guards lead a woman into the room. The two men block his view of her. They give her an instruction to wait then leave the room.

The woman stands in the middle of the room, her back to him. She turns in a circle slowly as she looks around the room. Dressed in a once white dress now splattered with mud, her tangled, long, blonde hair flows down her back, past her buttocks. She wraps her arms around herself as if to protect herself from cold. When she finally faces him, Keith's breath catches in his throat. Shock widens his eyes as he wordlessly mouths, "Allura…"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Lance's outburst pulls Keith out of his stunned silence as he steps toward the mirror while demanding, "Who the hell is she?"

"IT'S FUCKING ALLURA, KEITH!"

Turning to his friend, Keith glares at him as he slowly enunciates, "Allura…is…dead."

Pointing to the woman in the room, Lance demands, "Then how the hell did she get Allura's clothes? That is what you buried her in for fuck's sake!"

That comment forces him to look again, memories of his wife lying in her coffin fly at him. She looked so peaceful, when he knew her last days were anything but. The long sleeve dress was chosen to hide what happened. The decision had been made not to let the exact cause of her death to become public knowledge. Not that Keith had been any part of that decision; he had been barely eating, sleeping or speaking to anyone at that point. Just the memory makes his eyes burn with unshed tears. He looks away to find Dr. Gorma wandering into the room.

"I was requested to come-" His eyes widen as they move over the former queen until he turns away to meet Keith's gaze. The doctor murmurs, "How is it possible?"

Stifling the swear words about to come out of his mouth, Keith instead orders, "I want DNA testing done now." He glances at the woman behind the glass, notices her shivering while rubbing at her crossed arms and adds, "Get her a blanket…" then looks at her bare feet, "and some socks." Turning away, he starts for the door only for the sound of Lance's voice to stop him, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Allura's grave," is the only response he can manage before walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quickly reaching the entrance to the caves, Keith glances back to find Lance following him before he starts moving through the trees. It only takes him a few minutes to reach the hidden gravesite for Allura's final resting place. Fears of Lotor trying to steal her body had prompted them to keep it simple and hidden.

Stopping just before the clearing, Keith's eyes widen in horror as he stares at the torn earth, broken branches, and the shattered stone marker that was once Allura's grave. Lance stops beside him, whispering, "Fuck me…" at the sight before them. Ignoring him, the commander moves forward, determined to check the grave.

"Hold it. Keith, let me look."

He glances back to find Lance moving forward. The other man grabs him by his shoulder as he adds, "Do you really want to look down there and possibly see…" he finishes with a strangled whisper, "…her?"

The thought of seeing Allura's dead and decaying body has Keith taking a deep breath as he glances over at the broken earth once more. A shudder goes through him then he turns back to his friend only to shake his head in answer. Lance squeezes his shoulder then leaves him behind to walk toward the grave. He pulls a flashlight from his belt and shines it down in the hole. Swear words erupt from him as he moves back then looks at Keith to say, "There's no body, the coffin is ripped open and empty."

Moving forward, Keith grabs the flashlight from Lance to look down the hole himself. Just like the lieutenant said, the coffin's lid was blasted to shreds, and there is no body in it. Feeling himself starting to shiver, he pulls back to meet Lance's gaze as the other man asks, "So, who the hell is that back at the compound? I mean, could it be Allura?"

Turning away, Keith starts back to the base as he answers, "I don't know. I'm hoping Dr. Gorma will know when we return."


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to those that reviewed.

I'm going to repeat my warning from last chapter a final time. This story deals with violence against women, loss of a child, rape, and suicide. If these types of things affect you in some way, please don't read anymore of the story. thanks.

Now, on we go.

* * *

Chapter 3

Turning toward the door to the holding room as it opens, Allura watches Dr. Gorma walk in with a blanket in his hands, followed by a nurse, who is carrying a tray. She rushes forward to him, "Dr. Gorma!"

Startled, he holds up the blanket as if to ward her off, "Thought you might be cold."

Stopping mid-stride, she stares back at him for a moment then takes the blanket while whispering, "Thank you." Wrapping it around herself as she turns away, she hears Dr. Gorma clear his throat then say, "I need a DNA sample, if you don't mind?"

Allura turns back to him to ask, "Why?"

Again, his eyes widen as if shocked. His hands move around as he tries to word a response then he says, "What is your name?"

"You know me!" she exclaims. Unable to believe this can be happening, she puts a hand to her chest, "It's me, Allura."

He contemplates her then says, "Please, your Majesty, I need a sample for verification purposes."

His placating tone hurts more than when he warded her off. Tears leak out of her eyes as Allura whispers, "What is going on? Where am I? Why is it no one seems to know who I am? Where is Keith?"

The doctor studies her for a long moment then asks, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Wiping at her cheeks with one hand while clutching the blanket to her with the other, Allura thinks for a moment then replies, "My birthday was yesterday. Keith gave me this necklace." She fishes under the blanket and reaches for the chain to show it to the doctor. A large heart-shaped ruby hangs off a gold chain.

Dr. Gorma nods to her then says, "I remember hearing about it. Why don't you sit down?"

As she sits down on one seat, he takes a seat next to her. The nurse sets the tray down on the table beside him then steps back. Dr. Gorma opens an alcohol swab and asks for her hand. Allura holds out her hand as he wipes down the tip of her pointer finger. Next, he picks up a device, "If you please."

Allura places her finger onto the curved space and feels the tingling sensation as it works. When the unit beeps, Dr. Gorma takes it from her and attaches it to a tablet. His eyebrows furrow at the results and he looks her over again. Clearing his throat, he sets the tablet down on the table then asks, "Mind if I take a blood sample?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to run some tests and make sure everything is all right. Nothing to worry about, your Majesty."

She nods her approval and watches as Dr. Gorma puts on gloves, pricks her finger with a tool, and takes his sample. He hands it to the nurse and says, "Please have that analyzed. I want the results ASAP."

Sitting back in her chair, Allura studies Dr. Gorma. When he first came in, she didn't notice the changes. Confused, she asks, "What happened to your hair? I don't remember it being so gray."

He gives her a sad smile as he removes his gloves and sets them aside before replying, "Much has happened since that birthday, Majesty. However, I don't think I'm the right person to explain it to you."

"But, my birthday was yesterday."

He doesn't answer but glances down at her feet, "I'm sorry." Taking a pair of socks from the tray, Dr. Gorma asks, "Are your feet cold?"

Letting him distract her, Allura nods. He bends over and pulls the socks on without speaking. When he sits back up, she asks, "What aren't you telling me? Where is Keith or Coran?"

Her tension rises when he doesn't answer her. Allura's eyes fly to the door when it opens. Of the two men that enter, Allura only sees the person she has been asking for since the guards first found her, "Keith!"

Rising from her chair, she races over to the door and throws her arms around him. She doesn't notice that his arms don't move around her as she says, "Something is wrong. Why doesn't anybody know who I am?"

She finally feels the tension in his body and looks up into his face then gasps. Her fingers shake as Allura reaches up to his cheek to touch a scar that had not been there when she last saw him, "How did this happen?" She does not wait for an answer as her fingers move to his hair, "It's short, when did you cut it?" Her eyes fly to his to find a hard look in them as she demands, "What's going on?"

Keith does not answer her, instead his gaze moves to the doctor, "Results?"

"Positive."

"Clone?"

"I took a sample to test for that possibility. I expect the results shortly." Dr. Gorma stands and adds, "Her memory stops at the birthday when you gave her the ruby necklace."

"Kei…th?" Allura stutters to gain his attention. When he looks back down at her, she whispers, "Please, what is going on?"

A beep from the doctor's comm. unit has the group turning as Gorma pulls it off his belt to ask, "Yes?"

"Negative. Sample is clean."

"Thank you," he replies then places the unit back on his belt while looking at the commander.

Allura turns her attention back to Keith to find him studying her. She notices wrinkles by his eyes, eyes that have turned hard, distant. She grips the front of his shirt, "Keith?"

He pulls her hands away and takes a step back. Even his tone is hard as he says, "You look like Allura. Sound like her. But, how can you be her?" She gasps as he grabs her by her upper arms and demands, "Who are you?"

"I thought you understood the nurse's message, Command-"

Keith silences the doctor with a look. He turns that glare back at Allura, "My wife is dead. I buried her a year ago. Who or _what_ the fuck are you?"

Pulling her arms away from him, Allura starts shaking as she stares up at him, "Dead? What do you mean-"

"Dead!" he yells at her, "_My Allura_ killed herself a year ago!"

Feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks, Allura sucks in a deep breath then whimpers, "No…"

He doesn't listen to her though as Keith turns around and leaves the room. Her eyes stay on the closed door until Allura feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she finds Lance next to her, a sad smile on his face. He studies her for a moment then finding what he was looking for, whispers, "I missed you, beautiful."

A choked sob leaves her as Allura throws her arms around her friend and lets the tears fall. He pats her back and whispers, "Everything will work out, shh."

Once she quiets down, Lance pulls back and says, "Let's get you to a bathroom so you can clean up." He touches her cheek, "You're full of dirt and twigs."

Allura reaches up to touch her hair and feels the twig. He smiles then says, "After, we'll sit down and I'll explain everything from the last couple of years."


	4. Chapter 4

Decisions, decisions...do I jag to the right or keep going straight ahead? Well, dear readers, I've decided to jag to the right. Which means, I changed some things that happened in the original story to something a little different. The previous warnings still hold I think, but maybe it won't be as bad for some readers.

Anyway...

Thanks for the reviews. On we go.

* * *

Chapter 4

Walking out of the bathroom dressed in a borrowed nightgown and robe, Allura continues to run a brush through hair much longer than she remembers. She enters the antechamber to the shower room to find Lance sitting on one of the chairs waiting for her. He smiles at her as he gestures to the end table in front of him. Her gaze moves to a platter of food containing fruit, vegetables and two quartered sandwiches, "Thought you might be hungry."

"Famished," she answers as Allura sits down in the chair next to his, picks up one of the sandwiches, and starts to eat it. Next, she eats the fruit then moves into the vegetables. Finally, Allura notices she is the only one eating and her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she swallows her last bite then asks, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Lance smiles at her, "I ate dinner earlier and snacked on some of the fruit while you were in the shower. I'm good."

Picking up another carrot stick, she starts to nibble on it as she says, "You were going to tell me what's going on?"

The smile leaves his face, "I wanted you to eat first, you will be pretty upset when I'm finished."

Her appetite gone, she sets the carrot stick down, "Tell me." At the reluctant expression on his face, she adds, "Don't bullshit me, Lance. Tell me."

"That's the Allura I know…cold, hard, honest truth it is."

He wipes at his mouth then starts, "Dr. Gorma said your last memory was of the birthday when Keith gave you the ruby necklace?" At her nod, Lance sighs and settles back into his chair. "Keith told you a little with his outburst, but he left out the worst parts."

"What parts?"

He takes her hand and squeezes it, "You were about six months pregnant when Lotor kidnapped you. Furious that you were no longer the pristine virgin he wanted, the bastard beat you to a pulp then left you in the cave he dragged you to. We found you a short time later."

"He didn't rape…" she can't finish.

Lance knew where she was going, "No, we don't think so."

Allura starts shivering as she watches him scrub his face with his hand before continuing, "Keith was frantic. We got you to Dr. Gorma, but it was too late and the damage too extensive. You were unconscious when you went into premature labor." His gaze turns sad as he informs her, "It was a boy. He was already gone when Dr. Gorma pulled him out of you."

Tears run down her face at the son she never knew as Lance coughs, wipes at his own cheeks, and tries to regain his composure. When he finally faces her again, his eyes are red from tears, "Dr. Gorma kept you in a drug-induced coma while your body healed those first two weeks. When you woke up, it was as if it was you, but it wasn't you any longer. Between the beating and losing your son…" He stops as he takes a deep breath. When he can speak again, he says, "Now, I think you had a mental breakdown. You wouldn't let any man in the same room as you, not even Keith.

"He called Pollux and asked Romelle if she would come to Arus to help you. The morning she and Sven arrived, is the morning we found you dead." He has to stop as he looks away from her. His tone is emotional as he continues, "The nurse that was supposed to watch over you fell asleep that night. You went into the bathroom, broke a glass, and used one of the shards-" He stops, unable to continue and just points at his wrist.

Allura sucks back a sob and pulls up the sleeve of her robe, finding the long scar along her inner arm as Lance continues, "Keith…Keith completely lost it. It took Sven, Hunk, and I to hold him down as Dr. Gorma drugged him. When he woke up, he went to the room that contained your body, sank to his knees, and cried." His eyes harden in anger, "Of course Lotor found out about it and attacked within hours. Sven took Keith's place in Black Lion. He refused to leave you."

"Who…who flew Blue Lion?"

Looking up at her, Lance sighs, "I forgot, you wouldn't remember that part. When you found out you were pregnant, we trained one of the palace guards…Joseph…you remember him?" At her nod, he continues, "It was the worst battle I've ever been in. It was the lions…nothing was working right. A weapon would work one moment then not the next. We couldn't form Voltron and the lions were steadily losing power. We were losing the battle."

He goes silent as he looks away, seeing the past. Lance's voice becomes almost a whisper as he says, "We lost Pidge and Sven in the battle. The only thing that saved the rest of us was the Polluxian battle cruiser that Sven and Romelle traveled to Arus in. The cruiser was lost in the battle as well, but they managed to do enough damage to Lotor's command ship that he was forced to retreat."

Tears run down Allura's face. Lance shakes his head, pulling himself out of the memory. He finishes the story, "We only had a matter of hours to evacuate the castle. The lions barely had enough power left to get them hidden in the tunnels. When Lotor returned, he was merciless. He attacked all of the towns. All of our work, gone in a single afternoon."

Allura's eyes glance around the room they are sitting in and Lance guesses her next question and says, "It was a good thing Keith decided to build this secondary base when you discovered you were pregnant. He wanted a backup, just in case."

He stops to clear his throat, "All the supplies were here. We finished it after…" He stops again then waves a hand around to gesture to the room, "There are some basic comforts but privacy is lacking. Almost everything has to be shared."

"Romelle?" Allura asks in a tentative voice.

"She is still here. We had no way to get her back to Pollux." Lance explains, the look on his face changing to one she can't quite decipher.

"What?" Allura demands.

Taking a deep breath, Lance explains, "Shortly after Sven's death, she discovered she was pregnant. Romelle had a boy, named him Sven after his father. He's about four months old now."

Nodding, Allura asks, "Bandor?"

"We don't know. We have no communication off Arus. We don't know if Pollux still stands or if Lotor managed to take over the whole galaxy."

"How did Lotor kidnap me?"

Lance stares at her in silence before saying, "We were at a celebration in Ellington. Lotor detonated a bomb, distracting us. Keith ordered Hunk to get you back to the castle while the rest of us went to help. You two never made it to the lion. We found Hunk out cold."

"Oh God."

Lance glances down at his watch then says, "It's getting late. I should show you where you can sleep."

"Where's Coran?"

He starts to stand then freezes to look over at her. His eyes turn glassy as he replies, "Dead, about a month after everything happened. He went to bed one night and didn't wake up the next morning. He was heartbroken…after everything. We buried him in the same meadow…you…were in." Shaking his head, he adds, "Come on, let's find you a room."

She places a hand on his arm, "Nanny?"

"I don't know. She disappeared the morning you died."

Allura can feel the tears still sliding down her cheeks. So many gone over something she doesn't remember. She looks up as Lance regains his feet and asks, "Where's Keith?"

He stops in his tracks to look back down at her, "I checked on him while you were in the shower. He was kicking the shit out of a punching bag. I don't think you should go near him tonight, Allura."

"But he's my husband," she whispers.

Lance shakes his head at her, "Sweetheart, you don't know what it's been like around here. Keith is not the same man you once knew. He blamed himself for your death…Sven's, Pidge's…he's become very hard and bitter."

"He's still my Keith."

"Don't count on it."

Standing up, Allura grabs his shoulders as she enunciates, "He…is…still…my…Keith."

Sighing, Lance stares down at her as he replies, "For your sake, I hope you are right."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Turning the knob to make the water as hot as he can stand it, Keith bends toward the shower wall so it pounds on his neck and shoulders. Feeling calmer than he had when he left the holding room and Allura behind earlier, his mind goes over the available facts, trying to figure out how that woman could possibly be his dead wife. He was there when they sealed the coffin for the final time and knew that she was in it.

It is impossible for her to return, isn't it?

Closing his eyes, he continues his musings. He knows Arus has a history of science and magic. Hell, that's how Voltron was created. Still, how can someone come back from the dead? Wouldn't King Alfor have done it if it was possible? None of it makes any sense.

Hearing others entering the shower area, he gives up his contemplations. Standing upright, Keith turns the water off, grabs his towel, and then quickly dries himself. Wrapping it around his waist, he leaves the shower room, nodding to the other men entering.

He picks up the clean clothes he set out prior to his shower and dresses quickly. After rubbing the towel over his short hair to dry it, Keith throws it into the awaiting hamper on his way out the door. Moving down the hall, he ignores the greetings of the men he passes as he makes his way to his makeshift room. More a smaller cavern covered with a sheet over the door than a room, it serves his purposes and he doesn't have to share it, unlike so many of the others down in the tunnels with them.

Yanking the sheet aside, he enters the room then stops in his tracks. Allura sits on his bed, dressed only in her nightgown. He notes the bathrobe thrown on the end of his bed then quickly returns his attention to his former wife, or at least the body of his former wife. Narrowing his eyes, Keith demands, "What are you doing here?"

Hurt blue eyes stare at him for a moment before Allura replies, "I asked Lance to bring me here."

"Remind me to thank him for that," he states in a sarcastic tone then steps back to the sheet and holds it open, "I need to get some sleep. Please leave."

Allura stays where she is, "Keith, you're my husband-"

"No! I was Allura's husband until the day she died," he snarls at her. "I don't know who the hell you are."

Her eyes flood with tears as she stands and walks toward him. She reaches for the necklace still around her neck. Holding out the ruby heart to him, she says, "Remember what you said the day you gave this to me?" When Keith looks away from her, she quotes, "I love you, Allura. This represents my heart, and it is yours for all time."

How dare she throw that in his face? Furious, Keith steps forward, hand up as if reaching for the necklace. Pulling the necklace out of his reach, Allura demands, "Was that a lie?"

"No!" he shouts at her, "I loved my Allura, will always love my Allura! But, she's dead! She left me to live the rest of my life alone!"

Stepping toward him, Allura reaches up and cups his cheek, "I'm here."

Keith pulls away from her then gives her his back as he runs a hand through his hair in agitation. Impossible. All the pain from a year ago returns, making it hard for him to breathe. He feels Allura's hand on his back before her arms wrap around him from behind. Reaching up, he pulls her hands apart and steps away from her.

"Please, Keith."

Damn her. Ignoring his instincts, he faces her. Her arms wrap around herself as she continues, "It's like I went to bed last night and woke up out in the middle of those woods and everything is different." Allura wipes at her cheeks, "So many people gone. Our home is gone. It's like a horrible nightmare and I keep waiting to wake up. I want to wake up." She reaches for him again, "Please Keith, I'm scared. I need you to hold me."

Never able to resist her, Keith pulls Allura to him and wraps his arms around her. A whimpering sound escapes her as she rests her head against his chest. Tightening his grip on her, Keith rests his head on top of hers and closes his eyes.

* * *

Sometime later, Keith sighs to himself as he strokes Allura's hair. She murmurs in her sleep, her fingers digging into his shirt as if afraid he might leave. Hell, he should leave. His emotions keep running like a rollercoaster within him, a mixture of confusion, anger, and disbelief.

Allura. Sounds like her, feels like her, even smells like her, but how can it be her? He hadn't intended to hold her. He should have listened to his instincts, grabbed her, and tossed her out of his room. Instead, he held her as she wanted, hell, begged him. He even brought her over to his bed and laid down with her.

The sheet covering the door to his room pulls back to reveal a woman standing in the shadows cast by the dim lights of the hall. Keith glances down to ensure that Allura still sleeps then turns his head to meet the other woman's gaze and shakes his head at her. The woman nods to him then turns around, the sheet dropping behind her.

Sucking in a deep breath of relief, Keith releases it then looks down at the woman lying across his chest. Pulling back her hair, he studies her face closely for several long minutes. Everything is how he remembers her. Long blonde eyelashes rest against flush cheeks as she sleeps. Exhausted, Keith gives up trying to figure everything out, closes his eyes, and falls asleep.

* * *

Trying to be casual as he heads down the corridor, Lance breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn't hear any yelling coming from Keith's quarters. Even better, Allura isn't standing outside of the room waiting for him. Hoping she got through to his stubborn friend, Lance continues down the hall.

Rounding the corner to return to the control room, he stops, "Romelle? What are you still doing up?"

She stops mid-stride, turns around, and smiles at him, "Hi Lance. Sven kept me up then I had trouble falling back asleep. I decided to take a walk so I wouldn't wake him again."

"You shouldn't be wandering around alone at this hour."

Romelle crosses her arms in front of her chest, "If I'm not safe here, I'm not safe anywhere."

"That's not the point-"

"What is your point, Lance?"

Running a hand through his hair, Lance mutters, "Romelle…please."

"Please what?"

Dropping his hand, Lance replies, "Let me walk you back to your room."

"I think I can find it on my own."

Shaking his head, Lance says, "Let me walk you back. There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Not here."

"Why?"

Grabbing her arm, Lance directs her down the corridor, "Not where others can hear."

"Are you going to make some grand declaration?"

That gives Lance pause. Shaking his head again, he pulls her down the hall, "No, you're not going to want anyone to hear your reaction."

She pulls back on his grip, "My reaction-"

"Not here, Romelle."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Confused by the extra weight holding him down the next morning, Keith glances down to find a head of blonde hair. Memories of the day before return and anger comes surging back. Needing to get away before he chokes on it, Keith turns to his side to dislodge Allura. He pauses when she whimpers in her sleep and tries to curl back into him.

Pushing away, Keith slides out from under the covers and rises. Stalking out of the room, he heads for the bathrooms. Fifteen minutes later, he makes his way to their makeshift control room.

* * *

Yawning, Lance flips the dials on the monitors. Covering for Keith meant he was up all night. Damned if he wouldn't sleep all day to make up for it. Joseph should be up to relieve him soon. His eyes drift shut and his head dips. Snapping awake, Lance sits up in his seat and glances at his watch. Damn it, if Joseph doesn't show up soon, he'll have to wake him up.

"Morning, I understand I have you to thank for my late night visitor."

Wide-awake now, Lance quickly stands to place the chair between them, "Now Keith…"

His friend stops in front of him, his gaze seemingly calm as he crosses his arms over his chest, "What? Afraid of something, Lieutenant?"

Holding up his hands in surrender, Lance answers, "It's Allura, Keith, it's really her. She wanted you."

He watches the calmness turn to fury as Keith demands, "Did you bother to ask what I fucking wanted?"

Having started to back away, Lance stops, his own anger exploding, "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? I'm the one that forced your ass to move when Doom was coming. I'm the one that forced you to eat, sleep. I'm the one that picked your drunken ass up off the floor more than once while listening to you whine about how much you wanted Allura back!" Enraged, he moves around the chair and grabs Keith by the lapels of his uniform, "Now that she's back, you wanted me to ask what _you _fucking wanted?"

Keith shoves him back but before he can say anything, they hear loud, feminine screaming echoing from the tunnels. Both men tear out of the control room and down the tunnel, running as fast as they can while yelling at people in the way to move. Keith reaches his room first, yanking back the curtain and entering.

Pulling back the curtain, Lance spots Allura curled up in a corner of the bed, her hands over her head as she continues to scream Keith's name. His friend sits down on the bed and pulls his wife into his arms. Closing the curtain, Lance gazes around at the crowd, "Show's over. Move along."

He ignores the inquisitive looks and crosses his arms over his chest as he waits. Once the crowd disperses, he heads back down to the corridor to control. If Joseph isn't there when he arrives, he'll hunt the bastard down himself.

* * *

Her hand comes swinging up and hits Keith alongside the head. Ear ringing, Keith grabs onto her arms and says her name, trying to get her attention. She cries out again, still lost in the dream. Losing his patience, Keith yells, "Allura! You're safe!"

She stops fighting and softens against him, her eyes fluttering open, "Keith?"

Pulling her into his arms, his hand moves over her hair, "Yes, you're safe."

Allura hides her face in his neck, "I saw…Lotor…he was-"

"Shh…" Keith tries to stop her speaking as he tightens his hold on her, squeezing her tight to him, "You're safe."

It doesn't stop her. Closing his eyes, Keith listens to her relate the rest of the nightmare of Lotor taking her, a nightmare he knows happened a year ago. The start of the end of his world. His arms tighten even more when she shivers uncontrollably. Once she calms down, Allura looks around the room in a confusion then back at him, "I forgot…I forgot where I was."

"I wish I could," he mumbles to himself as he tries to pull away from her.

Allura's arms tighten around him to keep him in place. Settling back into place, Keith holds her. Her grip on him loosens and her fingers slide up along his chest. She rubs her face against him, her hand drifting up to his throat and down his back. Keith stiffens when she lifts her head and kisses his neck. Her eyes are still teary when she pulls back to look at him, "What's wrong?"

Silent, he stares at her for a moment then picks her up and sets her on the bed while rising. Standing beside the bed, Keith studies her. Cheeks still flushed from sleep, her bright blue eyes stare up at him in confusion while the tangled mess of her long hair falls around her and trails along the mattress behind her. Forcing himself to look away, he says, "You've been gone a year. Nothing can the same as it was, Allura."

Standing up as well, Allura reaches for him only for Keith to take a step back, his hands up to ward her off. Ignoring her hurt expression, he finishes, "I've moved on."

"What does that mean?" Anger replaces the hurt as her eyes flash with fury, "You're my husband-"

"Until death us do part, I remember the vows, Allura. That's just it, you died, our marriage is over," Keith retorts, his own anger rising. He takes a step toward her, "I've spent the last year trying to get over you so I could move on with my life."

Her bright gaze narrows on him, "And to me, my birthday was two days ago when you pledged to love me forever."

He stares at her unable to speak. His emotions threaten to boil over into a towering rage. Shaking his head, Keith turns around and stalks out of the room before saying something he may regret.

* * *

Pulling the sides of her borrowed robe tight around her, Allura continues her journey down the corridors. It's all so confusing. This place winds around so much, she had to ask for directions twice. Very uncomfortable considering the way everyone keeps staring at her. Rounding the corner, she finds the huge opening the last guard described. Walking in, Allura stops in the middle of the room and stares up in wonder.

With a large screen in front of a center console and two smaller ones on each side, it could be the control room from the castle. The chair in front of the console turns, "Back already…Allura?"

Studying the man sitting at the console, Allura asks, "Joseph?"

"Yeah."

He stands and brushes down his pants, "Sorry, I didn't get to speak with you earlier. Lance thought it would be better if we didn't all rush you at once."

Nodding, Allura asks, "Where is Lance?"

"Sleeping. He took Keith's shift last night."

"Oh." Now what will she do? Wringing her hands together, Allura grasps for an answer.

"Can I help you with something? You look a little lost."

She can't ask him. Joseph is speaking to her like he knows her very well, but she doesn't know him at all. Nothing, except his name. So many changes from what she knew. All at once, it hits her. The perfect person to answer her questions. "Where is my cousin, Romelle?"

"Probably in her room. I can take a quick break and show you the way, if you want."

"Please?"

* * *

"Right there, the door on the left."

"Thanks, Joseph," Allura says, hoping he will take the hint and leave.

He does, nodding to her before turning around and walking away. Approaching the door, Allura hesitates before knocking. What if Romelle blames her for losing Sven? She shakes her head. Who else can she ask? Really, no one. Nervous now, she knocks and steps back, just in case.

The door opens, revealing her cousin. Romelle's eyes widen and her hand goes to her mouth. Dropping it, she says, "Lance told me last night, but I didn't believe him."

"Why?"

Romelle steps back and holds the door open, "Come in."

It wasn't the greeting she hoped for, but better than having the door slammed in her face. Allura steps in and the door closes before Romelle finishes answering, "It just seemed impossible."

"I understand. You can imagine how I feel." She gestures to the chairs, "May I?"

"Of course."

Settling into the chair, Allura says, "It's all very strange. I don't remember any of it. Lance told me what happened, but it feels like it happened to someone else."

"I can't imagine."

So quiet, she almost didn't hear her. Desperate, Allura wrings her hands together, "Do you blame me for-" she stops, unable to finish with tears stinging her eyes.

"No, Allura."

Through her tears, she sees the sympathy in her cousin's eyes. Romelle leans over and wipes at the tears running down Allura's face, "You'd gone through something horrific. You are not responsible for what happened afterward. Nobody blames you for that."

Allura sucks in a trembling breath before replying, "Keith does."

The expression on Romelle's face changes, but she doesn't reply. Grasping for something, anything, Allura says, "My last memory was of my birthday almost two years ago."

"Lance mentioned that."

Nodding, Allura continues, "It's like I woke up and everything changed. I don't understand why I don't remember."

"Perhaps," Romelle starts then stops as she stares at the floor. She sighs then looks at her, "Perhaps it was to keep the pain away, so you can deal with it differently."

It makes sense, except now there is a different pain to deal with. Sniffling, Allura whispers, "Keith ha…hates me."

"I think you're over exaggerating. He could never hate you."

The tears continue, unchecked, "He told me that he's moved on. I know what he meant by that. He is with someone else. But who?"

Romelle pales and her gaze drops away.

Leaning forward, Allura whispers, "Romelle? Do you know?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me. Who?"

Her head comes up and Romelle meets her gaze, "With me."

Allura jaw drops open. She shuts it again before managing to say, "What?"

"It's not what you think." Romelle rubs her forehead before adding, "He reminded me of Sven when I first met him on Doom. Angry, lost, and alone. Things I felt as well." Her hand drops away, "Still, nothing happened until my son was sick a few weeks ago. He was running a high temperature. Dr. Gorma tried to reassure me that he would be fine. But, I was so afraid I was going to lose the last bit of Sven that I had left. Keith-"

She stops and looks back at Allura, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm being insensitive. I don't want to hurt you after what you've been through."

Still trying to grasp the concept of her husband and her cousin together, Allura can only shake her head.

Romelle reaches over and squeezes her hand, "I don't love him, Allura. I just wanted to feel…something…anything. I knew it would never last."

Finding her voice, Allura asks the one thing she is dreading the answer to, "Does he love you?"

Romelle seems to consider it before replying, "No, I don't think so. He was just trying to feel something other than pain too."

Sitting back in her chair, Allura stares at the floor, "I don't know what to think about any of this."

"Give yourself some time."

Looking up, she finds an apologetic smile on Romelle's face, "Had I known you'd…" She takes a deep breath and releases it, "I would have never…"

When she stops, Allura places her hand on top of Romelle's, "I know. I don't blame you. I was gone."

They lean toward each other and hug. Romelle pulls back when they hear the baby cry. She gives Allura a concerned look, "Sven…"

Allura releases her, "Of course. You need to go to him."

"Do you want to see him?"

At the tentative expression on Romelle's face, Allura forces a smile, "I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7

Because it's Friday... enjoy.

Chapter 7

Even with every muscle in his body quivering, Keith doesn't stop. His foot swings around and knocks the punching bag back against the wall. Sweat runs down his face and back. Punching, kicking. Desperate to stop thinking and feeling. Only when his muscles threaten to give way does he stop. Hugging the bag to him while sucking in a breath, Keith's thoughts drift back to Allura. Right where he doesn't want them to go.

Damn her. Damn him too.

Shoving the bag away, Keith grabs a towel and rubs it over his head. A long shower. That's what he needs.

An hour later, he still hasn't shaken his fury. Stomping his way down the hall, Keith doesn't pay attention to his surroundings until he stops in front of a door. He knocks on it then steps past Romelle when she opens it.

She closes the door behind him, "Keith? What's-"

He doesn't let her finish speaking. Keith pulls Romelle against him, kissing her hard.

Her hands against his shoulders forces him to stop. Romelle shoves him away and glares at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing we haven't already done."

"Do you honestly think we can go on now that Allura is back?"

Keith fists his hands, "That's not Allura."

"I spent the morning with her. That's Allura."

"God damn it!"

Keith turns around and slams his fist into the stone wall.

"Feel better?"

Whipping around to glare at her, Keith snarls, "I don't need your sarcasm."

"Do you know how hurt she was to find out about you and me?"

"Who the hell told her?"

Romelle narrows her eyes at him, "You did when you told her you moved on."

"I didn't say with who."

"No, but who else would she ask?" Romelle crosses her arms over her chest, "Did you think I would lie to her?"

His anger drains away. Keith's chin drops to his chest, "I didn't think-"

"Obviously not. Keith, you and I both knew this thing between us would never last. In reality, it should have never started."

When he looks up at her, she adds, "I'm a poor substitute for Allura."

"You weren't-"

"Yes, I was." Shaking her head at him, Romelle softens her stance, "Do you remember how many times we've both said that we would give anything for just one more day? You have that with Allura. Don't be an idiot and throw it away."

Keith whispers, "I can't."

"Can't what?"

He shakes his head and turns away.

"Keith, please. That is Allura and she loves you."

He clamps his mouth shut and braces his hands against the door. Romelle's hand slides over his back in a caressing manner, "Keith, if that was Sven, I wouldn't waste time questioning why he was back. I would get down on my knees and thank every God known to the universe then spend the rest of our lives together. Don't throw it away."

"I can't." Keith says again against gritted teeth. Shaking off Romelle's hand, he yanks the door open and leaves, running down the corridor, to where, he doesn't know.

* * *

Yawning, Lance sits in the team's designated gathering space and sips coffee. A small luxury that is running out. Thank God most of the Arusian people at the base can't stand the flavor. Lance closes his eyes as he sips and contemplates heading back to bed for a couple more hours. Well, he would if everything wasn't such a mess.

"Lance?"

Opening his eyes, he smiles at Allura, "Hey beautiful. Nice dress."

"Romelle loaned it to me, along with the shawl," she says, sitting down across from him.

"Figured it wouldn't take you two long to become thick as thieves again."

He expected a smile and didn't get one. Allura reaches for the saltshaker and plays with it. Not typical Allura behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Did you know about Keith and Romelle?"

Stiffening, Lance replies, "I suspected something of late, but neither one told me. They were careful not to do or say anything in public."

She sets the saltshaker down and looks up at him with red eyes, "He doesn't love me anymore."

Lance stares at her for a moment before replying, "He does."

Shaking her head as the tears run down her cheeks, Allura says, "He pushed me away and said he moved on."

"He's lying through his teeth."

Startled, Allura stares at him, but doesn't speak.

"I've known Keith a lot longer than you. Believe me, he never moved on." Setting his cup down, Lance reaches across to take her hand, "I told you, he is angry and bitter."

"But Romelle-"

Releasing her hand, Lance replies, "I don't know what she told you, but I doubt what was going on between them had anything to do with love."

Allura sniffles, "She said it didn't."

"There you go."

"But Keith isn't like that."

Lance sighs, "I would have thought the same of Romelle."

"Then why?"

He thinks about it before replying, "They both lost the person dearest to them. Mutual grief. Similarities in looks and personality to their spouses. I'd say that's your answer."

"It still hurts."

"I know." He tries to change the subject, "Sorry I bailed on you today."

"I understand. You needed to sleep." Allura takes the conversation back, "How do I get him back?"

Withholding a groan, Lance rubs at his face. When he drops his hand, the expression on Allura's face reminds him of the first time she got the nerve up to ask him about Keith. Man, does that feel like a lifetime ago. He gives her the same answer he gave her back then, "Just be you and give it time. He'll come around."

"He's avoided me all day."

"That never stopped you before."

A glimmer of a smile then it fades, "It was easier before. He didn't hate me then."

"He doesn't hate you now, beautiful."

The tears shimmer again, "Feels like it."

"Keith is a stubborn ass, but you knew that when you married him." Lance winks at her, "You'll wear him down."

She nods then stares at the table again. "I spent the morning with Romelle, but we only spoke of baby Sven. She didn't want to talk about anything else."

"He is a cute little bugger."

"Things are strange between us."

"It'll get better."

"Where's Hunk? I would have thought he would come see me when he…"

"Heard you were still alive?" Lance finishes for her. "He's kind of a loner these days. I didn't get a chance to talk to him. Not sure if Keith did. He may not know yet."

Allura nods again, "Is there anything left of the castle?"

"Yes," Lance leans back in his seat. "Doom occupied it."

"What?"

"I thought they would level it, but no. Only a few men stayed behind to make a last stand while we got everyone else to safety." Lance stops at the sad memory. "Without the lions, it didn't take the Doom soldiers long to break through the castle defenses and overrun it."

"Those poor men."

"I don't know what happened. I'm hoping some of them made it out the secret tunnels, but have no way of knowing."

"This is all my fault."

"No, don't say that."

Eyes filled with tears look up at him, "This all happened because of me. What I did."

"No." Angry now, Lance leans forward and says, "This happened because Lotor is an evil bastard. None of it is your fault."

"I was weak."

Grabbing her hand again, Lance squeezes it, "No, you're not. You lost your son in the worst way possible. Everyone has a breaking point, Allura."

"And I hit it."

Rising, Lance moves around the table to sit beside her. Wrapping an arm around her, he waits until she curls into him to say, "Everyone wishes things had been different. We have to work with the cards life deals to us. This is your chance to do things differently."

They sit together in companionable silence for a long time. When Allura pulls away from him, Lance receives a trembling smile, "At least I still have you."

Leaning over, Lance kisses Allura's forehead then says, "You have Keith too. Just give the moron time."

He smiles at the breaking laugh that escapes her. It ends just as fast. She stares down at the table, "I need to see…"

When she stops, Lance finishes for her, "The grave site?"

"I need to see for myself."

Lance studies her then nods, "I get it. Hard to believe something like you're back from the dead?"

"What would you do in my place?"

He sighs as he settles into his seat. "I would have been out there already."

"I also need to say goodbye…to everyone."

"Let me talk to Keith. He'll flip out of I don't run it past him first. Arus isn't exactly safe to wander around right now."

Once she nods, he says, "In the meantime, come on, let's go to the bunker. Hunk hangs around the lions most of the time. We'll tell him together."

"The lions are here?"

"Yes." He pulls his comm. unit off his belt, "Control, come in."

"This is Control."

"Joseph, tell Keith to quit sulking like a two year old and meet us in the bunker. I'm taking Allura to see the lions."

"Got it. Control out."


	8. Chapter 8

Many thanks for all the review. I didn't get a chance to thank all of you personally, but they are appreciated. This chapter will answer some of your questions.

On we go.

* * *

Chapter 8

She thought finding the control room was hard. Lance takes Allura down twisting corridors for what feels like an eternity. He finally stops in front of a pair of large steel doors. Placing his hand on the palm reader, he says, "We've kept the security around the lions tight. Didn't want gawkers in here."

Light flashes around Lance's hand and the doors part. He smiles at her, "Come on."

He enters the room ahead of her and yells, "Hunk! Get your sorry ass out here. You have a visitor you're going to want to see."

Walking behind him, Allura enters the bunker. Her gaze slides over the five lions lying prone on the ground. Moving forward, she approaches Black Lion but stops when she hears a loud gasp. The sound of a tool hitting the ground echoes in the chamber. Facing the large man, Allura smiles, "Hello, Hunk."

He shakes his head, his mouth moving, but no words come out.

Approaching him, Allura holds out her hand, "It's me, Hunk. I'm really here."

He takes a step back. "How?" comes out in a husky voice.

"That's something we'd all like to know," Keith says as he approaches them. His dismissive gaze moves over her then back to Hunk, "You all right, big guy?"

Hunk nods then picks up his tool and walks away.

Hurt by the dismissal, Allura asks, "What's wrong with him?"

Keith glances at her then follows Hunk. A hand on her shoulder stops Allura from following. Lance gives her a sad smile, "Hunk lost it after…everything. Blamed himself. He rarely speaks these days." Lance gestures to the bunker, "Like I told you, he spends all his time tinkering around in here. I was hoping seeing you would help."

Another lost soul. More pain brought on by her actions. As if he can read her mind, Lance squeezes her shoulder and says, "It's not your fault. Come on."

He directs her over to Black Lion, "We've tried everything we can think of to get them working again. Replaced the power cells multiple times. It didn't matter, they won't start up."

A blast of cool air makes Allura shiver as she stares up at the big metal cat. Wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders, she approaches the lion and places a hand on his nose, "We'll find a way to bring them back."

The eyes on Black Lion flashes. Allura gasps and steps back as he lifts his head and roars. Simultaneously, the other four lions lift their heads and roar, the sound echoing in the small bunker.

"How the hell did you do that?"

She finds Keith standing next to her. Looking back at the lion, Allura replies, "I don't know. I just touched him."

Stepping forward, Keith runs a hand along Black's face, "I thought them gone forever."

"They were."

Turning around, the group stares in wonder at the spirit standing in front of them. Dressed in a translucent gown of old, her long pale hair flows behind her as if blown by an invisible wind.

Allura reaches a hand out, "Mother?"

The spirit of Allura's mother stares at her as she approaches, "The souls of the lions have always been tied to the royal bloodline. Zarkon discovered this. It is why he killed every member of our family, except for the daughter he knew nothing about."

She stops in front of Allura, "The lions died when you died."

"Mother…I'm so sorry," Allura cries, tears running down her cheeks.

She reaches forward and cups Allura's cheek in her ghostly hand, "My time here is short. Even in death, your spirit suffered and you could not rest. Your father could not bear it. He sacrificed his eternal soul to bring you back."

"How?" Keith whispers, beside her.

The queen leaves Allura to face Keith, "It is something that can only be done once, on the first anniversary of one's death, by a spirit of one's parents. I know you suffered as well, son of my heart. Your cries were heard."

She steps back, faces Allura, and begins to fade, "Please, my daughter, do not squander your father's sacrifice. Live and make Arus live again."

Allura reaches out as she fades away, "Mother…"

A hand settles on her shoulder. Expecting Keith, Allura gasps when she finds Lance. He flickers a glance at Keith, who has turned back to the lion. He mouths, "Stubborn ass," then yells out, "Looks like we can get the band back together!"

Hunk joins them, a smile on his face as he nods.

"Except we're missing a couple of players," Keith replies, turning back around to face the group.

"What? We've got Joe-"

"There's no one to cover control when we're out and no one to fly Green Lion," Keith says, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I can fly," Allura says, stepping forward.

"The hell you are."

Narrowing her eyes on him, Allura demands, "Why?"

He doesn't answer her, instead saying, "We'll have to find someone to train."

"How the hell do you think we're going to do that?" Lance counters. "The minute Doom sees the lions, they'll attack."

"I can fly," Allura repeats.

"No."

"Why?" Allura demands, standing in front of him. "I spent two years flying."

"Did you listen to a thing the spirit of your mother said to you? You die, the lions die with you."

"What other choice do we have?"

Allura smiles up at Hunk. At least he is on her side. He gives her a sideways glance, but doesn't smile back at her. Feeling less sure, Allura looks to Lance, who is glaring at Keith. He joins them, "Seriously, man. The first time in a year we stand a chance and you want to sit on your ass?"

"I didn't say we wouldn't fight." His dark gaze flashes with his fury, "Only that I don't want…her…flying."

"So, tell me who else can fly the lion?"

"What is going on in here?"

The argument ends as Romelle comes running in with Joseph. "We heard the lions roar…" She stops as she looks up at the lions. Her gaze moves back to them, "They're working?"

"Yes," Keith says before anyone else answers. "But we haven't tested anything."

Allura looks behind them at the crowd growing near the entrance. Her attention comes back when Romelle approaches Keith and places her hand on his arm, "Do you think you'll be able to get me home?"

She doesn't hear Keith's answer only sees the way his eyes warm as he looks down at Romelle. Tears stinging her eyes, Allura turns around and walks away. She stops beside Yellow Lion and touches the lion's jaw. A purring sound escapes the lion.

"I told you I moved on."

Facing her husband, Allura wipes at the tears, "And you just had to pick my cousin. You couldn't pick some nameless, faceless woman I don't know?"

His jaw moves, but Keith doesn't answer.

Taking a step toward him, Allura asks the one question she needs an answer to, "Do you love her?"

Keith stares down at her, his gaze hard, before turning around and walking away without a word.

A relieved breath escapes Allura. He doesn't love Romelle. There is still a chance.

* * *

Following her down the corridor, Lance works hard to rid himself of the anger boiling his blood. They broke up the group that gathered in front of the bunker and closed the doors then each went in a separate direction with the agreement to discuss a plan over dinner. Probably a good thing. If he stayed anywhere near Keith, he would have gotten his ass kicked trying to kill the dumb bastard. Instead, Lance went after his next target.

Romelle stops in front of her room and pauses when she notices him behind her. "Lance, what-"

He takes her by her arm and drags her into her room, slamming the door behind them.

She yanks her arm away from him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"That's my question."

"What?"

Lance towers over her, "What the hell was that back there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Glaring at her, Lance spits out, "Touching Keith on the arm in front of Allura. Did you have to rub it in her face that you two have been sleeping together?"

The fire leaves her eyes and she pales, "Oh God. I didn't…I didn't think."

"Obviously." Lance crosses his arms, "Allura is having a hard enough time and you had to get all familiar with Keith in front of her. What are you? Some cold-hearted bitch?"

The fire returns. Romelle shoves Lance back, "Get out."

"Sven would be ashamed of you."

Romelle gasps. The expression on her face couldn't be any more shocked than if he slapped her. "How dare you?"

"Sometimes, I don't dare enough," Lance replies before turning around and walking out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter might be a week or so. I'm traveling for the next week, enjoy.

Chapter 9

Walking into the gathering room, Allura notes Lance and Keith sitting as far away from each other as possible at the table. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Taking a seat close to Lance, Allura joins the silence and studies the food on the table.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Joseph flies into the room and takes a seat next to Allura. "I got Frank to cover me in Control."

Before he can go on, Romelle enters the room. She nods to Allura and takes the seat on Lance's other side. Her eyes plead with her, even though Romelle doesn't say a word. Understanding the unspoken apology, Allura gives her a half smile before it falls off her face.

She glances Keith's way only for him to look past her and back at Lance. A glance at Lance shows his jaw rigid as he glares back at Keith.

Hunk enters the room and sits beside Romelle. He doesn't speak, but reaches forward and takes a roll from the bread basket.

"Meeting is called to order."

Ignoring Lance's sarcasm, Keith says, "We need a strategy. We can't just show up with the lions." He finally looks at Allura, "We also need to train another pilot."

"No, you don't."

His eyes harden, "Yes, we do."

Ready to strangle him, Allura snaps, "Since you decided our marriage is over, you no longer have any say over what I do. As Queen of Arus, I decide my own fate. I'm flying, discussion over."

Keith stands up and slams his hands on the table, "The fuck you are."

Standing as well, Allura leans toward him, "You have no way to train someone else. There are no trainers here."

As he narrows his eyes, Allura smiles, "I checked. I'm flying, get over it."

She sits back down and arches an eyebrow at him, "So, what's the plan?"

His jaw moves as he grinds his teeth together. Finally, he sits down and says, "Our biggest problem is going to be getting into the castle." Keith directs their attention to the tablet on the table. "Assuming Doom has taken control of the computer systems, we don't have a way to get into the castle without destroying half of it with the lions first."

"Can't we use the tunnels?" Allura asks as she leans in to look at the display.

"Doubtful. Chances are good Doom has found all the passageways by now and we don't have the kind of manpower to overthrow the soldiers staying there even if we could use them."

"So, you're saying we're screwed," Lance replies as he leans back in his seat.

"No, we just need to find another way to get our men in there. We can't be in the lions and in the castle at the same time."

"Do we have a way to access the castle security system to see what they're doing?" Allura asks.

"No, we cut those lines right away," Joseph informs her. "If we could see what they're doing, chances are they would be have found us."

"Pity Pidge isn't here," Hunk says, "He'd know how."

The table falls silent until Keith points to the diagrams again, "We aren't going to be attacking tomorrow. We need to find a way to access the castle and make sure our men are ready for close quarters fighting."

His gaze drifts back to Allura, "Perhaps that would give us enough time to train a new pilot as well."

Ready to hit him over the head with something, Allura states, "I'm flying Green Lion. Focus on the problem of getting into the castle."

His face turns red with anger. Allura ignores him. Pointing at the tablet, she says, "Assuming we find a way into the castle, how would you get rid of the troops?"

* * *

Arm wrapped around her shoulders, Lance directs Allura down the corridor, "I thought Keith was going to pop like a balloon." He laughs and squeezes her shoulder, "Man, you do know how to piss him off. It was just like the good old days when you first started flying Blue."

"Doesn't seem so long ago to me."

Her serious tone sobers him up. Lance squeezes her shoulder again, "Sorry."

"Don't be. I would remember if I hadn't…"

Lance stops and pulls Allura around so she faces him, "I told you, that wasn't your fault. No one blames you."

"I blame me, Lance."

Pulling her along once more, Lance says, "We'll get you past that."

"Where are we going?"

Clearing his throat, Lance replies, "Your quarters."

"I have quarters."

"No, those are Keith's quarters."

"Lance…"

Stopping, Lance turns to face her, "Didn't you just remind him that he considers your marriage over?"

"You know I don't."

"Except, when you need to get your way."

Her eyes fill with tears and she turns away, "Lance…"

"Sorry." He wraps his arm around her shoulders again. Sighing, Lance continues, "It's across from his room, so if you need-"

He breaks off, unable to finish considering it was such a stupid thing to say.

"Him?" Allura fills in the blank.

"Sorry."

"You're saying that a lot lately."

"Sorr-" Stopping, Lance drags her into a curtained room to the right. He points to the surroundings, "Found you a little bit bigger bed. A nice dresser to keep stuff in and a mirror. I got Hunk to rig up a place to hang your clothes."

"Because I have so many of them?"

"We'll get you some made. I told you, we have supplies here. It won't be anything like you used to have, but it'll be your own so you won't have to borrow from Romelle."

"I don't hate her, Lance."

Facing her, Lance says, "I didn't say you did."

"No, but I could feel the tension between you two during dinner. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Lance changes the subject, "I need to get moving. I have to cover Control in a few hours. I'm down the hall, third door on the right."

"Good night, Lance."

"Night, Allura."

Relieved she didn't keep grilling him, Lance heads down the corridor to his room. He has just enough time to grab a couple hours of sleep before his shift in Control. Pulling back the curtain, he stops short, "Romelle, what are you doing here?"

Turning around, Romelle squeezes her hands together, "Lance, I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" he asks while taking off his jacket. He walks past her and lays the jacket on the back of his chair.

"You were right."

"About what?" Lance asks, sitting down on his bed to take off his boots.

"What are you doing?"

Looking up at her, Lance replies, "What does it look like?"

Romelle blushes to her roots, "It isn't appropriate."

"I'm in my room, remember?"

"You could…never mind," Romelle crosses her arms, "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I forgot my place."

"I still don't know what you're apologizing for," Lance says as he stands up and unbuttons his shirt.

"Are you deliberately being difficult?"

"No, I just want you to be specific. What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"For being…for touching Keith in front of Allura. You were right."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Lance says as he slides his shirt off. He tosses it on the back of the chair with his jacket. Pulling his undershirt off, he tosses it aside and stands there naked except for his pants.

Romelle's mouth moves, but no words come out. She eyes him up and down then stops and turns around, "I should go."

"What are you afraid of, Romelle?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Why Keith?"

She turns around to glare at him, "Excuse me?"

"If you had to choose one of us, why Keith?"

"That's not how it happened."

"Then how did it happen?"

Her jaw clamps together and she turns around, "I'm not discussing this with you."

"Why not?"

"I came to apologize and I have. I'm leaving."

Stepping forward, Lance grabs her shoulders to stop her and whispers in her ear, "Is it because you knew he would never love you? Or was it because you knew you would never love him?"

Ripping herself away, Romelle faces him, "Why do you care?"

Lance eyes her before replying, "I always considered Sven a lucky man."

She stares at him a moment longer before Romelle turns around and leaves the room. Sighing as the curtain covering the door drops into place, Lance flops down on his bed and shoves his hand behind his head. It is the closest he has ever come to telling Romelle how he feels. Given her reaction, it might be the last. Closing his eyes even though he knows it is a worthless endeavor now, Lance forces himself to relax.

* * *

Lifting his wrist, Keith glances at his watch then goes back to monitoring what they can of Arus, which isn't much. Sighing, he changes the screen to the cameras surrounding the base. No heat signatures, no electronic signals. They're safe, for the moment.

"How's it going?"

Keith turns the chair, "Quiet."

"Good, just the way I like it."

Lance approaches and crosses his arms, "Since it's just you and I, can I ask when you're going to be done being such a dumbass to Allura?"

Narrowing his eyes, Keith growls, "You're pushing it, Lieutenant."

"Actually, I don't think I've pushed enough." Lance glares at him as he drops his arms and takes a step forward, "Do you I think enjoy watching her cry every time you hurt her?"

"I told her, it's over."

"Bullshit, Keith."

"Stay out of it, Lieutenant."

"The least you and Romelle can do it not rub it in Allura's face. Kindly remember, to her it's only been like forty-eight hours since you professed your undying love."

Keith fists his hands but doesn't move.

Lance smiles then says, "Get the hell out of here so I can get some work done," and falls into the chair beside him.

So furious he could choke on it, Keith leaves Control before he grabs Lance and throttles him. He walks without thinking, ending up in the corridor to his room. Stopping, he toys with going to the gym to work off steam when he hears the first scream.

Running the rest of the way, Keith yanks back the curtain to Allura's room. The light from the corridor shines into the room, illuminating the figure on the bed. Fighting with the blanket, Allura cries out for him.

Entering the room, Keith turns on the lamp beside the bed and sits down. He pulls Allura against his chest and strokes her hair, "I've got you. You're safe."

Her entire body trembles as her fingers dig into his arms, "Keith?"

"Yes, I'm here."

He feels the wetness of her tears against his neck as she says, "It was such a nice dream to start. We were having a picnic in a meadow. I told you I was preg…pregnant."

She shifts and pulls away to look up at him, "It happened, didn't it?"

His throat closes up. All Keith can manage is a nod. Allura shudders before going on with the story, "Then it changed and I was in a cave. Lotor…" She can't finish as the tears run down her cheeks and she buries her face in his shirt. "It happened too, didn't it?"

"Yes."

Amazed he was able to speak; Keith drops his chin on top of her head and holds her while she cries. Once she quiets down, he says, "I don't want you to fly."

She stiffens against him, "There's no other choice."

"There's always another choice."

Pulling away to look up at him, Allura says, "How are you going to get someone proficient in the lion without being able to get them up in the air?"

"I'll figure it out."

Allura reaches for his cheek, "Keith, that could take months if not longer. We don't have that kind of time."

"We've waited this long, we can wait awhile longer."

"No, we can't. I want Doom off my planet and I want my home back."

Shaking his head, Keith replies, "We can't afford for something to happen to you."

"I'll compromise with you. I fly until we get Doom off this planet and you can get someone else trained."

"That isn't much of a compromise."

Her hand drops away from his cheek, "It's the best I can do right now."

Giving up the argument, Keith pulls away and stands, "I should go."

"Please stay."

Keith stares down at the eyes pleading with him. Shaking his head, he replies, "I can't," and walks out of the room. He crosses the corridor and enters his room without turning on the lights. Dropping down on the bed, he rolls to his side and tries not to think about the woman across the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the reviews. Still traveling...enjoy this chapter in the meantime.

Chapter 10

Walking down the corridor the next morning, Allura wipes at her tired eyes. Entering the team meeting room, she sits down next to Lance. She leans into him and drops her head on his shoulder without speaking.

"Bad night?"

"Bad dreams."

"How bad?"

She considers not speaking, but this is Lance. "Stuff that happened. At least that's what Keith said it was."

"He was in your room last night?"

Allura sighs before answering, "Only long enough to help me calm down from the nightmare." A sniffle escapes her, "He left me…after."

"Bastard."

It makes her smile, but not for long.

"Did you get any more sleep after he left?"

"Not really."

His arm wraps around her from behind, "Sorry, beautiful."

"I'll be all right."

She feels a kiss on the top of her head. The sound of a baby gurgling has her sitting up and looking behind her. Romelle stands in the doorway with Sven in her arms. The look in her eyes and the pursed lips takes Allura aback as Romelle moves again. She walks around the table and sits toward the far end, away from her and Lance.

"Morning Romelle."

She ignores Lance and settles the baby on her lap.

Joseph enters the room with Keith, ending the silence. Allura's chest tightens as Keith sits down next to Romelle and takes Sven from her, "I didn't get to see this little guy yesterday."

The three of them together. Almost like a family. Tears sting her eyes. Allura rips her gaze away and stares down at the tabletop.

"Nice job, dumbass. I'm going to start calling you Mr. Sensitivity."

Allura looks up in time to see Keith glaring at Lance for the insult.

"You should talk," Romelle says. She takes Sven from Keith, stands, and leaves the room.

Beside her, Lance rises and follows her out the door. Unsure what to do with herself, Allura goes back to staring at the tabletop.

"I'm sorry, Allura."

Raising her head, Allura notes the chagrined expression on Keith's face. She nods to him then looks away. Hunk entering the room and grunting a greeting ends the awkward silence and Keith and Joseph begin to chat.

* * *

Following Romelle down the corridor, Lance feels his anger rising. What the hell is her issue? They reach her room and Romelle tries to slam the door behind her. Lance stops her by wedging his boot in the door. Pushing it open, he walks past her even as she demands, "Get out."

Lance slams the door behind him, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I told you to get out."

"Not until you tell me what has you so pissed off."

Sven starts the cry. Romelle pats his back as she snaps, "You dared to lecture me about touching Keith in front of Allura. Then I find you and Allura curled up against each other this morning. What's that all about?"

Lance starts laughing. He can't help it.

"What is so funny?"

"You're jealous?" Lance manages to ask as he wipes at the tears forming in his eyes.

"You bastard. Get out."

She turns her back on him and starts to walk away. Wrapping his arms around her and the baby to stop her, Lance whispers in her ear, "Allura is like my baby sister. She comes to me when she needs someone to lean on."

Romelle breaks away from him and turns around to face him. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Lance continues, "At first, she leaned on me a lot. Then she and Keith…" He stops and sighs. "Sorry. When they were together she leaned on him instead."

"But they aren't together, so she leans on you again."

"Pretty much."

"I see."

"Do you?" Lance asks, his hands coming out of his pockets and taking a step forward.

Romelle takes a step back, "Don't."

Stopping, Lance asks, "Why?"

"Just don't, Lance."

"I don't want you to go back to Pollux, Romelle."

"That's my home."

"I know." Lance stares at her, "I can't leave Arus."

"I know."

"Where does that leave us?"

Romelle shifts the baby in her arms to resettle him, "Nowhere."

Swearing under his breath, Lance turns around and walks out of the room.

* * *

Sipping his coffee, Keith tries not to look over at Allura every two seconds. Since Lance's departure, she hasn't spoken and barely touched the food on her plate. He notes her pale complexion. Damn it. Forcing his attention away from her, Keith goes back to sipping his coffee. He needs to treat her like any other team member. Nothing more, nothing less.

Lance re-enters the room and sits down next to Allura without speaking. Studying his friend, Keith can't help speculating what's going on between him and Romelle. Lance glances his way, his gaze insolent, as if daring Keith to ask.

"Good, now that you're back, I've got something to share."

The entire team turns their attention to Joseph. The younger man smiles, "After our discussions yesterday, I went back over the notes I took when Pidge was training me. I think I have a way for us to get into the castle unseen."

Setting his cup down, Keith asks, "How?"

Placing a tablet on the table, Joseph slides through images until reaching a map of the lower levels. "Pidge put in back doors to his back doors. He wanted to make sure he could never be locked out of the castle systems."

"Sounds like him."

Joseph nods to Lance then points at the tablet, "Down here, there's a hidden door that leads to a set of tunnels next to the castle. In the tunnel, there's a portal into the castle computer system. All I have to do is get in there and plug in with a terminal. I can get us in and see what Doom has done with the castle security system. And maybe…"

"You mean you can disable it?" Keith asks, leaning over to get a better look at the diagram.

"I think so."

"This is assuming Doom hasn't found that tunnel," Lance says, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Even if they have, they wouldn't have found this portal. Pidge masked it behind a rock wall with a number coded panel. You don't have the code, you can't access the portal."

"He gave you the codes?"

Joseph gives Keith a sheepish look, "Yeah, it's like he knew. He started training on me for this stuff long before I even became a pilot…said he wanted a backup just in case."

"That sounds like him too," Lance replies with a sigh.

"How do we check the tunnel?" asks Allura.

The men share a look then Keith replies, "The stealthy way." He rises, "We go tonight. For the rest of today, Hunk, I need you to do systems checks on the lions."

Hunk doesn't speak, only nods.

Keith gives Allura a glance, "Lance, I want Allura to get checked by Dr. Gorma to confirm her flight readiness then get started on her training. I think she needs a refresher."

He ignores the mutinous expression on her face to move on, "Joseph, you and I are going to sit down and see what we can get into and how we can sabotage Doom."

"Can we eat first?"

It figures, if Hunk is going to talk, it's about food. Keith smiles at him, "Of course. Eat, then everyone, get to work."

"One other request."

Keith looks over at Lance. His friend nods toward Allura, "She wants to go out to the meadow."

He doesn't even look at Allura, "Not a good idea."

"I know, but she needs to go."

After running over scenarios in his mind, Keith shakes his head, "We don't have a way of securing the area."

"Please, Keith."

He looks over to find her eyes pleading with him. She doesn't say anything else, just stares at him with those eyes. Forcing his gaze away, Keith replies, "Let me think it over."

She nods, but doesn't speak. Gesturing to the table, Keith repeats his last command, "Everyone, eat."

* * *

As the room clears out, Allura stares down at her half eaten meal. It didn't appeal to her. Then again, not much has this morning. She slides sideways on her chair from Lance's nudge. Turning her head, she says, "What?"

"We have our orders, from his high and mighty."

Pushing her plate away, Allura crosses her arms on the table and lays her head on them, "I don't care."

"Tired?"

She doesn't answer him. How does one explain being tired to the depths of her soul? Her dream from the night before flashes through her mind. Pushing the thought away, Allura closes her eyes and says, "I don't have clothes to work out in. I can't exactly run in this dress."

"No, that would be a problem." He slaps her on the arm, "Come on, first things first. Let's go visit Dr. Gorma then we'll see about getting you some clothes made."

She withholds a groan but rises when Lance grabs onto her hand, pulls her up, and leads her out of the room.

* * *

What a long morning. Keith rubs the grit out of his eyes. Breaking for lunch, and to give his eyes a chance to recover, then he and Joseph will be back at it this afternoon. First things first. He walks into the medical wing and calls for Dr. Gorma.

The older man steps out of a side room and gestures Keith to follow him. They enter the man's office area, one of the few rooms with a door, and sit down across from each other. When the doctor doesn't immediately speak, Keith says, "Well? What's the prognosis? Did you run the extra test I asked for? Is Allura physically and mentally flight ready?"

"Yes, the biometric scan confirmed her identity again. As for the rest, the queen is a healthy woman. Outside of being tired this morning, she is in fine health."

"Anything else?"

"It's strange," Dr. Gorma remarks as he takes off his glasses and begins to clean them. "There are no signs of broken bones. Nothing showed up on X-rays. Even healed, I should have seen something."

Keith's mouth drops. He closes it again, "How can that be?"

"How is she alive?"

A story they haven't passed around, but one that Dr. Gorma should know. "Her father sacrificed his eternal soul to bring her back."

The doctor's eyes widen, but he makes no other sound as he sets the cloth aside and puts his glasses back on. He contemplates it a moment longer before saying, "Sounds like something King Alfor would do. His final act in this world was to keep her safe from Zarkon, hoping she could one day save Arus. Makes sense his final spiritual act would be to undo the evil of Zarkon's son."

"I don't know what to make of any of this."

Dr. Gorma smiles, "I may be a man of science, but I've learned not to question miracles."

"I can't afford not to," Keith says, "I just need to make sure she is equipped to handle flying the lion."

"I believe so."

"You're certain she is mentally ready?"

Dr. Gorma studies him for a moment then says, "Given she has no memory of the events that led to her death, I didn't notice any sign of mental distress. I asked various questions as I examined her, all answers were satisfactory."

"Very good," Keith replies as he stands.

"Before you go, the queen mentioned she's been having trouble sleeping." Dr. Gorma steps around his desk and hands Keith a packet, "She forgot to take this with her."

"What is it?"

"A sleep draught. It should put her into a dreamless state so she can rest easily for one night."

Keith glances down at the packet, "She told you about the nightmares."

"Yes."

"And you still believe she's mentally stable for flight?"

Dr. Gorma considers him for a moment then replies, "Yes. Again, she displayed no mental distress when we discussed them. They upset her when they happen, but not to the extent that it will hinder her abilities."

Unsure he agrees with that sentiment, Keith nods then leaves the room. He heads down the corridors and enters the team's gathering space. Allura sits next to Lance as she eats her lunch. Her complexion appears rosy, not pale like it was this morning. Taking a seat, he keeps his thoughts to himself as he joins in the conversation.

* * *

As lunch ends, Keith stops Lance from leaving with Allura by saying, "Can you stay a minute. I need a word."

Lance gestures Allura to go on then sits back down at the table, "What's up?"

"How did she do this morning?"

He receives a sardonic eyebrow raise in return, "Regarding what?"

"Training."

"We haven't gotten that far yet."

"What the hell did you do all morning?"

He receives another look that calls him a dumbass even if Lance doesn't say the words. Instead, he says, "In case you missed it, Allura only has the dress Romelle loaned her to wear. After her visit to Dr. Gorma, we went to visit the seamstress. We'll start training when she has clothes she can wear."

Damn it, he hadn't noticed.

"Fine. What of her mental capacity?"

"As in, do I think she's nuts?"

"Lance, damn it-"

His friend leans forward, "She's under a lot of stress, Keith. She found out she died a year ago. Everything is different. Her husband is screwing another woman and doesn't want her anymore. How do you think she's doing?"

Keith grinds his teeth together before replying, "Keep an eye on her. Let me know if you notice anything that could cause an issue in the lions."

"Shouldn't that be your job?"

"I can't-" Keith pauses to run a hand over his head before saying, "I need you to do this for me, Lance."

Lance watches him long enough to make Keith uncomfortable before nodding, "I'll take care of her."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Just work on getting your head out of your ass."

Keeping his blithe comment to himself, Keith replies, "On it."

* * *

As Lance comes out of the dining room, Allura arches an eyebrow at him, "What did he want?"

"To know if you're insane or not."

"Not funny, Lance."

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and directs her down the corridor, "It wasn't meant to be."

"You weren't kidding?"

She listens to him sigh as they walk along. "Whether he wants to admit it or not, he's worried about you."

"Then why does he keep pushing me away?"

"I'm not sure." Lance gives her shoulder a squeeze, "You'll have to be patient."

"And I've been so good at that."

He laughs at her dry tone. "Come on. Hopefully, they have a change of clothes ready for you and we can start in the gym."

"Oh goodie."

"Try to contain your enthusiasm, beautiful."

"It's contained."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sighing as he rubs his tired eyes, Keith says, "That's it then."

"We'll know more when we access the castle systems."

Dropping his hand, Keith retorts, "Assuming we can."

Wrapping up the connection cable, Joseph says, "Have a little faith, Keith."

"I lost my faith a year ago."

Joseph finishes filling his backpack and closes the flap, "I'm ready to go."

"Let's get some dinner and we'll go over the logistics after we eat."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Finished with his dinner, Keith sets his fork down, "Ready to go over tonight's plan?"

He receives a few grunts from the men but Allura sets her fork down and watches him. Ignoring her, he says, "Lance, you and I will go in advance and check out the caves surrounding the castle. We'll need to keep communications down to a minimum so we don't give away our position." Keith turns his attention to the other two men, "Hunk, Joseph, if you don't hear from us by 0100, assume everything is clear and follow. We'll meet by the hidden terminal and go from there."

"What will I be doing?"

Arching an eyebrow at Allura, Keith says, "You're staying here."

"Keith-"

"Don't argue with me."

His sharp tone turns her face to a bright red. Allura glares at him as she shoves her chair back, stands, and leaves the room.

"Nice job, Mr. Sensitivity."

Keith glares at Lance, "You know she can't go."

"Yes, but you didn't have to be such an ass about it."

Shaking it off, Keith glances at his watch, "We meet at 2300. Everyone get some rest beforehand. Frank is manning control for the night."

He doesn't wait for any comments as he stands and leaves the room. Heading down the hall, Keith finally takes a breath and releases it. Lance was right, but damned if he'll admit it to them. The thought of Allura being in those tunnels turned his blood cold. She can't join them tonight, but there is a way he can make it up to her.

* * *

After walking out of the meeting room, Allura lost track of her location. She kept moving, not paying attention to where she was going. Trying to outrun the pain Keith caused? She wasn't sure. Allura stops in front of a door. Romelle's room. She knocks without thinking about it.

The door opens and Allura notes the irritated expression on Romelle's face. It clears when she spots her visitor, "Allura? I'm sorry." She holds open the door, "Do you want to come in?"

Allura walks in and replies with the first thing she can think of, "You didn't come to dinner."

"I rarely do." The door closes and Romelle faces her, "I like to spend my evenings with Sven."

"I see," Allura says.

"What's wrong?"

When Allura doesn't answer, Romelle continues, "I know you well enough to tell when you're upset. What happened?"

"Keith…" she stops.

"Keith what?"

Sitting down in a chair, she says, "He snapped at me, like you would a misbehaving child." Her eyes burn with unshed tears, "He has never done that to me before."

"What was going on at the time?"

"They were talking about their plan for tonight."

At the confused expression on Romelle's face, Allura adds, "They're going into the tunnels surrounding the castle to see if they can access a terminal port to the castle security systems to spy on Doom."

"They're what?"

Allura nods, "I asked what I would be doing when Keith said I wasn't going. When I tried to say I could help, he snapped at me."

"It's dangerous. They don't know what they're walking into."

Allura shakes her head, "I've been in more dangerous situations with them in the past."

"That was before you died, Allura."

That gives her pause. Romelle sits down beside her and takes her hand, "He's scared of losing you again."

The tears escape and slide down her cheeks, "Then why does he keep pushing me away?"

"I don't know." Romelle releases her hand and sits back, "We weren't together for very long, I don't know him as well as you do." She flushes when she realizes what she said.

Another reminder. Allura wipes at her cheeks and stands, "I should go."

"Are you going to be okay?"

She heads for the door, "Eventually."

Her mind replays her conversation with Romelle as she walks back down the hall. Is it possible that Keith still loves her but is afraid for some reason? What could that reason be? She turns down to the corridor that leads to her room and stops when she finds Keith standing in front of it.

He turns to leave then spots her in the corridor and heads her direction. Stopping in front of her, he says, "I'm sorry I was harsh."

She nods, but doesn't speak.

Keith runs a hand over his head then says, "I'll take you out to the meadow now if you still want to go."

"Now?"

He nods then repeats, "If you still want to go."

Deciding not to question him any further in case he changes his mind, Allura replies, "Yes."

His gaze moves over her attire, "I have some dark clothing you can borrow. I'll grab Lance while you change then we'll go."

* * *

Taking hold of a branch from Lance, Allura passes by then releases it. She follows the two men in the near darkness as Keith leads the way. Lance glances back at her as they move along, but doesn't speak. He doesn't need to. She finds Keith's sudden decision to take her to the meadow tonight just as strange as he does, especially since they have their mission later.

Lance stops just ahead of her and signals her to get down. Lowering herself close to the ground, she watches as Keith disappears through the trees. He lowers himself next to her as they wait. At the sound of a bird whistle, Lance rises and gestures her to follow him.

Stepping through the trees, Allura gasps at the sight of the meadow. Even though someone tried to clean up the area, branches, grass tufts, and clumps of dirt still litter the space. Her gaze moves over the five stones marking the graves. Lance approaches the one with a pile of loose dirt in front of it, "This was yours."

As Allura approaches, she listens to Lance add, "We had it covered again."

Crouching next to it, she looks at the blank stone, "Why isn't there any names?"

"In case Doom found this place, we didn't want them to know who was here."

She glances up at him, "Why?"

His jaw moves then he says, "You never know what Haggar can do with DNA samples."

Shuddering, Allura rises. Her gaze moves to the stone next to hers, "My son?"

"Yes."

Kneeling on the ground, her fingers move over the smooth stone. Her son. She'll never know what he looked like, who he would have become. Swallowing back tears, she asks, "What was he named?"

"Coran named him Alfor Kenneth," Keith says as he kneels down beside her. His hand moves over the stone as well, "I couldn't…" He stops when his voice cracks.

Allura reaches over and places her hand on top of his. She squeezes his fingers as her gaze moves down to the flowers in front. Releasing Keith's hand, she reaches down to touch them, "Who brings the flowers?"

"I do."

Keith rises and moves away. Allura's gaze moves back to her gravesite. She spots the remnants of flower petals and feels the ache in her chest loosen. At least until she spots the next grave. Taking a shuddering breath, Allura rises and moves to the next stone marker.

"That's Pidge," Lance says, as he lowers himself down. His fingers move over the grass in a caressing manner.

Touching the headstone, Allura bows her head as she says a prayer for him. Her little brother. Pidge always knew how to make her laugh. Tears stinging her eyes, she looks over at the next marker, "Sven?"

"Yes."

Rising, Allura moves next to his grave and whispers another prayer as her hand caresses the cold stone. Such a kind and giving soul. It's no wonder her cousin loved him so much.

Spotting the final marker next to a large tree, Allura rises. Her feet become leaden weights as she gets closer. The one person that was always there for her. The one that always took care of her. Her father in deed if not in blood. Tears slide out of her eyes and down her cheeks as Allura drops down onto the ground beside the stone. Shaking fingers reach over to caress the marker, "I'm so sorry, Coran."

"He didn't blame you."

Looking up through the blur of her tears, Allura finds Keith kneeling down beside her. His hand brushes over the stone marker, "He loved you as his daughter."

"I miss him."

"So do I," Keith says as he rises. "Come on, it's not safe to stay much longer."

He helps her up then moves away, heading for the trees. Allura doesn't move as she watches him walk away from her.

"Come on, beautiful. Time to go."

Taking Lance's elbow, Allura gives the area a final glance before she leans into him. He wraps his arm around her waist then leads her into the woods.

* * *

What a long day. The night will be even longer. Tossing his shirt onto the chair, Lance lays down on his bed and closes his eyes.

"Lance?"

Opening his eyes, he sits up just as the curtain pulls back and Romelle looks in. She gives him a tentative smile, "Can I come in?"

Rising, he says, "Sure. Something wrong?"

"No, I just-" She stops and wraps her arms around herself.

"What's wrong, Romelle?"

She meets his gaze and says, "Be careful tonight."

Lance watches her for a moment then pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

When the kiss ends, Romelle's eyes drift down to the floor and she wraps her arms around herself again.

He bumps her under the chin, "Hey, I'll be fine."

Romelle meets his gaze again, "I already lost one man I loved to war, Lance. I'm not sure I can handle losing another."

Wrapping his arms around her, Lance replies, "I better make sure to take care of myself then."

She hugs him back, her face hiding near his neck. All at once, Romelle pulls away and heads for the door, "I have to get back to Sven."

As the curtain closes behind her, Lance smiles. He lays down on his bed and shoves his arm behind his pillow as thoughts of Romelle whirl in his head. Damn, that woman makes it hard for a man to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Pulling on his black tactical boots, Keith ties the laces and stands. He picks up his laser katana and places it on his belt along with his laser gun. Night goggles in hand, he leaves his room but pauses when he spots the door to Allura's room.

Unable to stop himself, Keith pulls back the curtain and spots the figure lying prone in the bed. He listens a moment longer before letting the curtain drop. A thought comes to him. He forgot to give her the packet from Dr. Gorma. Praying she doesn't need it, he continues down the corridor. Time for them to get to work.

* * *

Pausing beside a corner, Keith glances around it then signals to Lance to go ahead. They continue their movements through the tunnels. In the last hour, they haven't met anyone, but they are nearing the castle.

The display for Keith's night vision goggles flashes red. Holding up his hand to stop Lance, he searches the immediate area. Kneeling, his display focuses on a wire that human eyes would never be able to detect in the dark. Gesturing to it, he stands. Lance places a blinking beacon beside it. They step over and continue on their way.

That answers the question of whether Doom found the entrances.

Slowing down, they continue to make their way, stopping every so often to disable or mark another sensor or wire. Reaching the hidden entrance to the castle, Keith lifts his goggles up to stare at the red lasers covering the door.

"Damn, they wanted to make sure no one could get in," Lance whispers beside him.

"Easier than trying to guard the tunnels."

"Should we check the other entrances?"

"No, stick to the plan. We wait for Hunk and Joe."

Another hour goes by before they hear movement. Keith tenses, his gun pointed in the direction of the sound. When they hear the whistling sound of a bird song, he relaxes. Standing, he places his gun back on his belt as Hunk and Joseph approach.

"Damn, they set up a lot of trip wires."

Keith nods to Joe, "Get to work. I don't know how much time we have."

Approaching the rock wall beside them, Joseph feels around then pushes up a false front to reveal a keypad. He enters in a series of numbers then the rest of the wall rises to reveal a terminal port.

"I love Pidge."

Keith gestures to Lance to quiet down then watches as Joseph takes a terminal out of his bag and hooks it up to the port. He sits down on the hard floor and with the terminal in his lap, starts typing.

With a hand gesture, Keith directs Lance and Hunk down the tunnel to guard their exit.

Within minutes, Joseph exclaims in a quiet tone, "Hot damn! I love you, Pidge!"

"What?" Keith asks, hunching down beside him.

"They never broke his encryption, so they couldn't access the data, but neither were they able to shut the system down. They might have thought they did by turning it off in the control room, but they didn't know what they were doing. The servers are in a hidden room, deep in the lower levels of the castle. Instead, they set up their own system and ran it off the same network equipment."

Joseph keeps typing, "I think I can crack into their system."

"Keep working."

"This might take longer than we want to sit here."

"What do you suggest?"

Standing up, Joseph tucks his terminal back into the portal opening and digs another gadget out of his bag. He connects that to the terminal then presses the button to lower the wall. Taking a tablet out of his backpack, he logs into it and smiles, "I can remotely access it from the base."

"Will they be able to trace it?"

"If they do, they'll only find the terminal portal, not the base." Joseph smiles past the black grease covering his face, "They'll have a time of that too. Pidge encrypted the communication system."

Nodding, Keith says, "Let's get out of here then."

Putting the tablet back into his bag, Joseph closes the flap then slings it over his back as he rises, "Ready."

They make their way down the tunnels until they meet up with Lance and Hunk. Lance stares at them, "Well?"

"We have an ace in the hole," Joseph tells him with a wide smile on his face.

"We'll discuss it more back at the base. Let's go," Keith says and they continue together down the tunnel.

* * *

Yawning, Keith makes his way down the corridor, ignoring the excited jabbering of his men. They haven't stopped jabbering since they cleared the tunnels near the castle. All he wants to do is find his bed and get some sleep. He can't remember the last time he felt this tired.

"Want to get some breakfast?"

"Isn't it a little early for breakfast, Joe?"

"Come on, Lance, you're turning into an old man."

"That I am."

"Hunk, you'll join me, won't you?"

Keith listens to the grunt in affirmative from his place in front. There is only one constant in this life. Doom will try to destroy them every chance they get and Hunk is always hungry.

Before Joe asks, Keith says, "I'm heading for bed. We'll meet for lunch and figure out our next move then."

He waves off the farewells and turns in the direction of his room. From the footsteps behind him, he knows Lance must be following, but Keith can't bring himself to make conversation. He pushes the curtain for his room aside and enters without uttering a word.

Taking just enough time to get the black paint off his face and yanking on his pajama bottoms, Keith drops onto his bed and flips off the light.

* * *

Entering his room, Lance stops just inside the doorway. The dimmed light next to his bed shines on Romelle as she sleeps. Beside her, baby Sven waves his arms in the air and gurgles. Smiling, Lance approaches the bed and sits down beside Romelle and rubs her arm, "Hey, sleepyhead."

She murmurs in her sleep before her eyes pop open and she jumps.

"It's okay. It's just me."

Romelle puts her hand to her chest, "Lance, you scared me."

"My room, remember."

Her cheeks blaze red as she sits up, "I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep because I was worrying so I came over here. Then after waiting for so long I was just going to close my-"

Lance places his finger on her lips to stop her, "I don't mind."

When he removes his finger, Romelle leans into him and kisses him on the lips before curling into him for a hug. Holding her close, Lance inhales the scent of her hair, relishing it.

"Lance, I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Sighing, Lance tightens his grip on her, "I know."

Lifting her head, she stares into his eyes, "Part of me wants to be with you. Part of me wants to go home. I don't know what I want."

"I do, but I can wait until you figure it out."

Romelle gives him a shy smile then glances down at Sven, "I should get back. I'm sure his diaper needs changing."

Not something he would have an extra of in his room. So much for talking her into staying. Nodding, Lance rises from his bed to make room so Romelle can stand with the baby in her arms.

She heads for the door then pauses to look back at him, "You'll come see us later?"

"You can count on it."

He receives a blinding smile before she disappears and the curtain swings shut behind her. Smiling to himself, Lance gets ready for bed. The perfect end to the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Many thanks for the reviews. Oh...for FroofyB, this chapter has a section that may call for a kleenex warning. On we go!

Chapter 13

Sensing movement, Keith awakens and opens his eyes. A shadow moves near the doorway. Turning on the bedside light, he inwardly cringes at the sight of his visitor. Tears run down Allura's cheeks as she approaches the bed. Keith starts to sit up only for her to lie down next to him and wrap her arms around him. Stiffening, he asks, "Another nightmare?"

She ignores the question and clings to him. Keith rubs her back as she trembles. He waits for the sobbing cries to end before saying, "Come on, let's get you back to your room."

Another choking sob escapes her before Allura utters, "You promised to always love me. You promised."

Keith doesn't get to answer as she curls into a ball against him and continues to cry, "You promised."

Wrapping his arm around her, Keith holds her until she cries herself to sleep. Once he thinks she won't awaken, he pulls her around until he can rise from the bed with her. Keith carries her back to her room and sets her down in her bed. Pulling the blankets up over her, he pauses when she looks up at him. Tears slide out of the corners of her eyes as Allura begs, "Please, don't leave me alone."

Damn it. When will he become immune to those eyes?

Pulling the blankets back, Keith slides in beside her. As she curls into him, he reaches over to turn the light down low. Rubbing her back, he asks, "What was the nightmare?"

Allura stiffens against him. He hears a sniffle then, "I was in the cave. I could feel the baby moving inside of me. Then all I saw was Lotor's fists." Her voice cracks, "I couldn't…stop…him." A sob escapes her, "Then the…baby…stopped moving. I knew…I knew…"

His chest tightens until he has trouble breathing. As Allura cries in earnest, Keith tightens his grip on her. He always knew it was bad. Knew that if he ever heard the details of what happened that day, it would kill him. Forcing himself to suck in a breath, Keith holds it for a count of ten before releasing it. He repeats the exercise over and over, praying for the pain to end.

He barely notices when Allura's crying ends or when she stops moving. Nor does he know how much time has gone by when he finds he can't handle laying there a minute longer. With the walls closing in around him, Keith slides out from under Allura, rises from the bed, and leaves the room.

* * *

Coming out of the men's shower room, Lance brushes back the hair on his forehead. Thanks to Romelle's visit, he slept like a rock and couldn't wait to get moving this morning to see her again. For the first time in a long time, he has something to look forward to.

Approaching her door, Lance pauses to run a hand over his uniform then knocks on the door. As he waits, his lips press together. Romelle said to come visit. What the heck? About to raise his hand to knock again and perhaps a bit harder, he stops when the door finally opens.

Romelle gestures him in then closes the door behind him.

"What-"

She places a finger against his lips to stop him speaking then whispers, "Allura is here. She just cried herself to sleep in my room. Don't wake her."

Her hand falls away so Lance whispers back, "What happened?"

"She had a bad nightmare. She…" Romelle pauses and her eyes turn red, "It was about the beating and her baby dying."

"Shit."

"That's not all of it. She went to Keith and he initially held her but left after she fell asleep. She woke up alone and scared." Her eyes flash with anger, "I could kill him."

"You won't have to."

Lance turns around and yanks the door open. He walks out and heads down the corridors in search of his friend. It doesn't take long to find him. Entering the gym area, he finds Keith hitting a punching bag. Approaching him, he says, "Hey, asshole."

When Keith turns toward him, Lance punches him in the jaw. Keith drops back but quickly regains his feet. Fists clenched, he yells, "What the fuck, Lance?"

"You son of a bitch. When Allura needs you the most, you fucking leave her alone? Do you want bury her again?"

Keith pales, his arms dropping to his sides, "She told you?"

"No, she went to Romelle when she woke up alone."

Keith turns away from him, "I failed her. I failed my son. She's better off without me."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"What the fuck would you know?" Keith snarls as he turns around. "Everything is gone because I couldn't protect my family!"

Lance studies his friend for a moment before saying in a calm tone, "I know Allura loves you and I know that the way you keep turning your back on her is killing her, a little at a time."

Keith turns away from him, but not before Lance saw the haunted look in his eyes. His anger with his friend drains away. Sighing, Lance says, "Look man, I know what her death did to you."

When Keith looks back at him, he adds, "I know it almost killed you." He takes a step closer, "But, you have a second chance to be happy."

Shaking his head, Keith looks away. Clamping a hand on his shoulder, Lance finishes, "Think about the future, Keith. Do you really want to spend the rest of it alone?"

Releasing him, Lance leaves the gym and heads back down the corridor. Time to help his friend. If Keith can't be there for her, he sure as hell will.

* * *

Entering the gathering room a few hours later, Keith finds Lance and Romelle sitting on either side of a pale and quiet Allura. She glances up at him then her chin drops to her chest again. Lance arches an eyebrow and Romelle glares at him. Taking a seat next to Hunk, he keeps quiet as they wait for Joseph to join them. Thankfully, he doesn't take long.

Joseph sets a tablet down on the table and reaches for the coffee. His hand shakes as he pours, sloshing half of it on the table.

Lance tosses a towel on top of the mess, "Hey man, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, didn't go to bed." Joseph sips from the cup, "Was working on breaking into Doom's system."

"How much coffee have you had?" Lance asks as he reaches for the cup and succeeds in taking it away from him.

"Probably too much."

Keith shakes his head at the younger man as he grabs at a roll on the table and stuffs half of it in his mouth before saying around the food, "I uced'd"

"Want to try that again, in English?" Keith says as he arches his eyebrow at him.

Joseph swallows hard and tries to grab the coffee cup back from Lance, who moves it farther back. Giving up, he accepts a glass of water from Romelle and downs half of it. When his mouth clears, he says, "I succeeded."

"You broke into Doom's system?" Keith says, leaning forward.

Joseph's face breaks into a large smile. "That I did, with Frank's help. I've got even better news."

"Start talking before I hurt you," Lance says.

"Not only can I shut down their system, I can take over the castle systems with ours."

"And give Doom back a piece of their own medicine," Keith finishes.

"Frank knows that system almost as well as I do. He can take care of it while I'm in the lion. There's more. Once we have control, we can use the ventilation system to drug the soldiers. Dr. Gorma thinks he can mix up enough to take them out, or at least disorient them enough to make them worthless. All the castle crew will have to deal with is the robots."

"Hot damn!"

Keith glances at Hunk for his outburst. The big man turns red in the face before reaching for a roll and shoving it in his mouth.

Everyone at the table has a smile on their face. Everyone but Allura. Keith sighs then says, "Hunk, are the lions ready?"

"Yes. Everything is operational."

"Why don't the three of you work on a plan? I want to hear what you have when I come back." He looks at Allura, who meets his gaze, "Come with me, please."

He rises from the table and waits for her to come around. Ignoring the warning look on Lance's face, Keith leads her out of the room and down the corridors until they reach her room. Once the curtain closes behind them, Keith sighs, "I'm sorry I left you alone this morning."

Allura glances up at him then away. She crosses the room and sits down on the bed without speaking. Following her, Keith sits down beside her, "I couldn't stay, Allura."

"Why?"

He takes her hand within his and squeezes it, "Because I was burning with rage that I failed you. I failed you and our child. I couldn't lay there any longer without trying to get it out of my system."

"I needed you."

Keith barely hears the whispered words, but he does hear the sound of her gasping for a sobbing breath. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he replies, "I know. I'm sorry, but I can't be that for you anymore, Allura. I just can't."

She ignores him as she curls into his chest and cries. Keith continues to hold her until the crying ends and her breathing evens out. Rubbing her back, he asks, "Are you going to be all right?"

"Maybe someday."

"We don't have time for someday if you want to help kick Doom off your planet."

Allura pulls away from him and sits up, "I can do it."

That's the Allura he knows. Nodding to her, Keith rises, "Come on then. I want you to eat a full lunch as we listen to the plan Lance, Hunk, and Joe better have ready to lay out."

Taking her by the arm, Keith leads Allura out of her room and back to the gathering room.


	14. Chapter 14

No kleenex needed for this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

"That's the plan," Lance says as he wraps it up.

"Simple and effective. I like it," Keith finishes as he looks over the drawing on the tablet.

"One other thing."

Looking up, Keith asks, "Yes?"

"You can bet if Doom has heard about Allura, they'll go after her."

Every muscle in Keith's body tenses, "Yes."

"Easy solution, we're changing around the lions. Allura, you fly Red. Joe will fly Green and I'll take Blue."

"Why do you get Blue," Joe asks.

Lance arches an eyebrow at him, "They're going to assume Allura is flying Blue. I'm more experienced, puppy."

"I can handle it."

Keith stops the argument as Lance opens his mouth to retort, "I agree. Lance flies Blue." He glances at Allura, "You'll need to spend some time going over the weapons systems since they're different in each lion."

Lance replies, "Hunk and I have it covered."

"Good, everyone has their assignments." Keith stands, "Get it done but make sure you get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

He heads for the door without another word or glancing in Allura's direction again. She needs to get used to life without him.

* * *

With all the last minute details to take care of, Keith managed to avoid Allura the rest of the day. He even skipped dinner, grabbing a sandwich from the kitchens to cover his needs as he met with Frank and Joseph to finalize their plans. As he leaves the shower room, Keith decides to check on Allura. Just a cautionary thing. Something he would do for any of his teammates.

He drops his things off in his room and spots the packet laying on the bedside table. Even better, a reason to visit. Picking it up, Keith crosses the hall and pauses next to her curtained door, "Allura, are you still up?"

"Yes."

Pulling back the curtain, he finds Allura sitting on her bed brushing her hair. She sets the brush down on the dresser beside the bed then waits.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Lance kept me in Red Lion for half the afternoon going over the systems."

"Good." Holding out the packet, Keith says, "You forgot this at Dr. Gorma's office the other day."

She makes a face as she accepts it, "I didn't forget."

"I understand your reservations, but you need a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

She sets the packet aside with a sigh, "I know."

"Take it, Allura."

Keith starts to leave but stops when she says, "What if it leaves me drowsy?" He faces her as she finishes, "It's too dangerous. I need my mind clear tomorrow." She stands, "I have a better idea. Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

"That's not a good idea."

"For who?"

Keith growls out her name under her breath, "I've explained to you-"

"You want me to have a good night's sleep? I need you to stay with me." Allura places a hand on his arm, "I feel safe when you're near."

He growls and grumbles under his breath. His irritation grows when he spots the smile Allura is trying to keep off her face as her lips tremble with the effort.

"I'm across the hall."

"Not close enough."

"Allura, why do you ask for the impossible?"

"Keith, this isn't impossible. It's sleeping in the same bed for one night. How hard can that be?"

Harder than she thinks. More damaging than she thinks too. Shaking his head, Keith turns his back on her, "Allura, I've tried to explain this to you. I can't be your husband anymore."

"Who said anything about sex? It's sleeping, in a bed."

"Damn it, Allura," he growls as he turns back to face her. He stops when he notices the humor gone from her expression, replaced with fear as she says, "Please, Keith. I'm afraid…" She pauses as she wraps her arms around herself. Her chin drops and she utters, "I don't want to see those things." She looks back at him as a tear slides out of her eye and runs down her cheek, "Not tonight."

Damn it. She still knows how to push his buttons. Releasing a growl, he acquiesces, "Fine. For tonight only."

He expected a smile or some other sign of her victory. Instead, Allura turns to her bed, pulls back the blankets, and lays down. Those big blue eyes look up at him, begging him. Sitting down on the bed, Keith kicks off his boots then lays down beside her.

She pulls the blankets up over him then curls into him, forcing him to move his arm so she can lay her head on his shoulder. Allura's arm wraps around his chest, securing him next to her. Almost as if afraid…

"Don't leave me when I fall asleep."

That confirms it. Reaching up, Keith turns off the light then wraps his arm around her back, "I won't."

Keith spends the next hour listening to her breathing as it slows and deepens in sleep. If only he could fall asleep that quick.

* * *

Awakening the next morning with Allura's fingers moving over his chest and a raging erection, Keith grimaces. A familiar position from their married life. In that life, he would have turned them over and made love to her. Placing a hand on her fingers to stop her, Keith asks, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

After a glance at his watch, Keith says, "I need to get moving."

She stiffens against him. Moving her arm, Allura pulls back, "Of course."

Sitting up, Keith pauses to yank on his boots before rising. Allura stares at the wall across the room, her expression carefully blank.

Damn it, he hurt her again. This one is on her though. She is the one that begged him to stay.

"I'll see you at breakfast."

She nods, but doesn't reply. Grinding his teeth together, Keith leaves the room.

* * *

Finished with his breakfast, Keith leaves the gathering room before everyone else arrives. Just as well, he can't handle seeing the hurt in Allura's eyes this morning. Too much to do and there is too much at stake. He doesn't have time to think about her. Keith spends the next three hours making the rounds, ensuring everything and everyone will be in position.

He glances at his watch. Frank and the castle assault team left almost two hours ago. They should be in place, ready to go when they begin their attack. Time to make for the lions' den. Entering the cavern, Keith finds rest of the team dressed in their flight uniforms, standing around and talking. Ready to go.

Eyeing each of them, he asks, "Everything ready?"

"And waiting. Let's go," Lance says.

"To the lions then."

"Wait!"

The team turns as Romelle rushes in, the baby in her arms. She smiles at each of them but her gaze stays on Lance, "Everyone stay safe."

Allura steps forward and hugs her. As she turns away and starts for her lion, Keith watches Lance approach Romelle. He leans in and kisses the top of Sven's head before giving Romelle a lingering kiss. Once Lance breaks away and walks toward him, Keith asks, "You and Romelle?"

He receives an arched eyebrow, "Got a problem with it?"

"No," Keith says as he turns away and heads for his lion.

Why deny what Romelle put to him so well the other day? There was never anything between them but sex. Disgusted with himself, Keith walks around Green Lion to find Allura standing next to Black.

"Lost?"

"No." Approaching him, Allura adds, "I know I hurt you and you don't want to be married to me anymore, but I still love you." She reaches up on her toes and pulls his head down, her lips meeting his before he can stop her.

He'd forgotten what this felt like. His heart hammers against his chest and every sense attunes to the woman kissing him. The urge to wrap his arms around her almost overwhelms him.

She pulls back and ends the kiss before he can act on his foolish impulse, her hand cupping his cheek, "Stay safe."

Still fighting the inner battle, Keith manages a nod then pulls away and heads for his lion. Approaching the door, he looks back in time to see Allura walking toward the red lion. After this is over, he'll have to figure out what the hell he is going to do. He doesn't know if he'll be able to live with Allura and not be with her. And being with her… He forces the thought away. Right now, he can't take the time to think about it.

Entering Black Lion, he sits down in the command chair and straps himself in. His gaze moves over the familiar controls. Picking up the waiting helmet sitting beside the chair, Keith pulls it on and fastens the straps. Taking the key from his breast pocket, he places it in the lock and holds his breath. A smile splits his face as the systems light up. Grabbing the controls as the lion stands and roars, Keith calls out to the others, "Ready?"

"Willing and able," Joe replies.

"Ready," Allura repeats back.

"Good to go," Hunk says.

"Let's go kick Doom off this planet," Lance finishes.

"Roger that." Keith radios the other team, "Castle team, commence."

"Roger."

Leading the way, Keith directs Black Lion down the long cavern. As he reaches the end, a set of double doors open. Keith yanks back on the controls and launches his lion into the air.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long delay...life sometimes gets in the way and spring blizzards. Thanks for all the reviews...on we go!

* * *

Chapter 15

Following Black Lion out of the cavern and into the air, Allura takes a deep breath as the deep blue of the Arusian sky comes into view. It seems like just yesterday she was last in the lions, even if in reality it has been almost two years. She follows Keith's lead and turns her lion toward the west and the Castle of Lions.

"Keep alert, people. I expect we'll have Doom fighters on us soon."

"Unless Frank and his team did their job."

"Lance, we have to be ready for anything."

"Roger that."

Allura clenches her jaw. She is more than ready to make up for what she did. Even if the other don't blame her for what happened to them and Arus, she blames herself.

"Doom fighters, ten o'clock."

Hearing Keith's warning, Allura looks up in time to see a squadron of Doom fighters flying down at them.

"Where the heck did they come from?" Joseph asks.

"Not from the castle," Lance replies.

"Doom battlecruiser, heading right for us," Hunk says.

"Better hope that Frank and his crew have the castle taken care of," Lance says.

"Enough, everyone split up and take care of those ships."

"What about the battlecruiser?"

"First things first."

Allura pulls back on her controls and starts for the ships when she hears, "Allura, stick close to Hunk. Do not endanger yourself."

"I'm already in danger," she replies, "Let's get the job done."

Breaking away, she flies the lion at the fighters and yells, "Proton missiles!"

As a ship explodes, Allura presses another button and calls out, "Ion knife," and flies through another one.

"And she's back!"

"Stuff it, Lance. Everyone attack!"

The fight continues with Allura destroying as many ships as possible. All at once, she hears Keith call out, "Deflection wing!"

An explosion happens behind her, shaking the lion. Allura grimaces, but keeps going. As much as he pushes her away, Keith still protects her.

* * *

Fueled by a mixture of fear and rage at how close that missile from the battlecruiser came to Red Lion, Keith calls out, "Hunk, keep close to Allura!"

He turns Black Lion toward the battlecruiser and calls out, "Proton missiles!"

The cruiser deflects his missiles with laser blasts. Not to be defeated, Keith calls out "Laser knife!"

With the knife in Black Lion's jaw, Keith avoids a laser blast and flies along the side of the cruiser, causing as much damage as possible.

"Keith, you can't take that thing on by yourself!"

Ignoring Lance, Keith keeps going with the knife until he reaches the end of the ship. As he flips Black Lion around for another run, he ends up crying out when a missile hits the lion along the side and knocks him out of the air.

"Pull up, Keith! Pull up!"

Grabbing the controls, Keith yanks back hard, but fails to stop Black Lion's descent. As the lion smashes into the ground, he hears Allura crying out his name. Blood trickles down the side of his face as he rights himself in his seat. Ignoring the pain, Keith pulls on the controls to get the lion upright again and takes off into the air.

"Enough of this. Time to form Voltron."

As the lions line up behind him, Keith starts the sequence, "Ready to form Voltron. Activate Interlock."

The key flashes as it turns in the lock then slides into place.

"Dyno-therms connected. Infra-cells up."

The main console rises up out of the center and the five colored stars related to the lions flashes in sequence.

"Mega-thrusters are go."

He joins in the chorus as they all call out, "Let's go, Voltron Force."

Black Lion shudders as the legs for the lion shift, readying for the other lions to join it. Keith continues the sequence, "Form feet and legs. Form arms and body."

Each movement of the other lions joining causes the tightness in Keith's chest to lessen, just a little bit more. Feeling a smile starting to form on his face, he calls out the final command, "And I'll form the head."

Voltron has returned. Crossing the arms over Voltron's chest, Keith finishes the sequence. Ready to go, he calls out, "Form blazing sword."

As the sword forms in front of Voltron, the smile on Keith's face grows. Flying at the battlecruiser, Keith releases a battle cry. He flies Voltron along the cut he made earlier, slicing deep into the ship. Clearing it, he turns Voltron around to see small explosions starting. Flying upward to avoid the destruction of the ship, Keith says, "Hang on tight, everyone."

Voltron shudders as the cruiser explodes behind them. Ignoring it, Keith heads west once more.

"More trouble. Second battlecruiser coming in at five o'clock."

"What? Did they surround the planet?"

"Missiles-"

Keith doesn't hear the rest of the comment as he yanks on the controls to flip Voltron to avoid the incoming missiles. Turning around, he calls out, "Spinning laser blades!"

Missiles from the Doom ship hit the blades, knocking them out of the air. More missiles head toward Voltron. "Sting ray missiles!"

The missiles from blue and yellow lions hit all but two of the incoming missiles. Ready to stop them, Keith calls out, "Ion darts."

As the darts take out the remaining missiles, Lance calls out, "Keith, quit screwing with this thing and finish it."

"Fine, lion head attack!"

He watches the lion heads detach then fly through the air right at the battlecruiser. The head of Green Lion changes directions to avoid a laser blast, but the other three make contact. As they return, Keith watches the battlecruiser explode.

"Let's get to the castle before anything else comes at us."

"Don't jinx us, Lance."

Keith agrees with Joe wholeheartedly. They've already been hit with more faster than he expected. As the Castle of Lions appears on the horizon, Keith hears, "Castle team to Commander Kogane."

Pressing the communication button, Keith replies, "Kogane here."

"We've taken the castle, but are taking heavy fire from the ground cannons. I'm having problems getting the castle defenses operational."

"We're almost there. We'll take care of them." Breaking off, Keith calls out to the rest of the team, "Disengaging Voltron. Green and yellow lions, take the south side of the castle. Red and blue, take the north. I'll come up along the east side."

"Keith-"

"You have your orders, Allura."

Praying she obeys him, Keith picks up some speed. As he hoped, the cannons turn to fire on him. Keith calls out, "Proton missiles!"

He listens to the other pilots call out their weapon choices as Keith finishes off the cannon and turns his attention to the ground troops firing on him. They don't stand a chance against Black Lion as he stomps on them and swipes them away with the lion's giant paws. Finished, he calls out, "Status?"

"South side secure."

Keith breathes out a sigh of relief at hearing Allura's voice.

"North side secure."

"Great job, team." Pressing the communication button, Keith calls out, "Kogane to castle team, outside perimeter secured. What's your status?"

"Castle secure. We're just finishing locking down the Doom soldiers."

"Incoming!" Hunk calls out, interrupting the conversation, "Robeast coffin, six o'clock."

"It's not over yet, team."

* * *

"Man, where the hell is all of this coming from?"

"Worry about that after we defeat the robeast, Lance."

Allura grimaces but settles into her chair for the fight. She takes off into the air. They follow the black lion toward the coffin as it splits apart, revealing the latest surprise from Haggar.

"It looks like a griffin!"

Allura isn't sure what Lance is referring to, except the robeast is two halves of a whole. The bottom, a lion with a long razor tipped tail. The top, a bird with knives for wings. Sharp talons top each hand, capable of ripping the lions or Voltron to shreds.

It opens its mouth and the screech that comes out has Allura releasing her grip on the controls to cover her ears.

"Pull up, Allura! Pull up!"

Keith's panicked tone echoes in the lion. Grabbing onto the controls, Allura rights the lion and rejoins the formation.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Keith. Let's finish this."

He listens to her and starts giving out commands. Following the yellow lion's attack of rotor missiles, Allura calls out, "Fire blast," to hit the robeast in the face when it is about to screech at them again. It screams in pain instead and swings a talon out at her.

"Allura, watch out!"

Flipping the lion, she avoids the attack and calls out, "Ion knife!"

As the other talon comes up for her, Allura swings the head of Red Lion around and slices off the claws.

"Allura, get out of there!"

Before she can react, the griffin whips around, hitting Red Lion with its tail and knocking the lion out of the air. Turning the controls, Allura bites into her bottom lip as she works to regain control. Succeeding, she turns the lion to the side before hitting the ground.

"Watch out for the tail, team."

"How about I rip it off?"

"Lance!"

Allura turns the lion around in time to see the ion knife form in Blue Lion's mouth as Lance heads toward the robeast.

"Everyone, attack!"

She hears Joe call out, "Astro-cannon," as Hunk yells, "Rip claw!"

Keith brings up the rear with, "Cross beam!"

The robeast throws off most of the attacks, knocking Blue Lion out of the air with the tail Lance failed to take out.

"Lance?"

"I'm fine, Keith, but I think we need the big guy."

"Ready to form Voltron."

Allura flies up into the air with the rest of the lions and listens as Keith continues to call out the sequence. Red Lion shudders as it joins Black Lion to form the arm. As the sequence completes, Allura sends up a little prayer.

The griffin flies at them, talons extended. Fear courses through Allura as Keith calls out, "Electro-force cross!"

It slows the robeast down, but doesn't stop it. Allura twists the controls so Red Lion's jaw clamps around the robeast's wrist, stopping it from clawing into Voltron's face.

"Eye beam!"

Keith's next command sends the robeast flying back. It immediately comes flying back at them again. Pausing midair, it flings its wings at them. A hundred or more knives come flying at them.

"Deflection wing! Ion darts!"

Keith fails to stop them all. Allura cries out as one of the knives flies into her lion, piercing the head. She looks up at the sharp blade inches above her head.

"Allura! Answer me!"

"I'm fine."

The griffin comes at them again. She hears the fury in his tone as Keith calls out, "Lion torches! Sting ray missiles!"

Flames shoot out of Red Lion's mouth at the robeast, turning it away.

"This bitch isn't going to stop, Keith!"

"Form blazing sword!"

Allura braces as Keith flies Voltron at the robeast. He swings the sword at the griffin, but it uses its claw to deflect the worst of the blow. The entire team cries out as Voltron falls back from a blow a moment later.

"That damn tail!"

Without using his language, Allura agrees with Lance. Pity he missed it before.

"Spinning laser blades!"

Her lion moves as Keith throws the blades at the oncoming robeast. It only slows it down as they embed into its chest. Another screech has Allura grabbing her ears once more.

"Ion darts!"

The screech ends as the robeast turns its head away to avoid having the needles hit it in the face. Keith takes advantage of the distraction to run Voltron at the griffin again. This time the sword finds its mark and Voltron cuts off the robeast's head.

Allura releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding as Keith flies Voltron away from the exploding robeast.

"Are we done now?"

Another statement Allura agrees with, this time from Joe.

"Radar is coming up clear."

"Disengaging Voltron. Allura, will your lion fly?"

"I think so."

"Everyone, land near the castle."

Even with her assurances, Allura notes Black Lion flying next to her all the way to the ground.

* * *

The ball of fear that formed in his chest when those knives embed themselves into Red Lion ebbs away as Keith watches Allura exit the lion. His gaze moves over her as she approaches him, looking for any hint of injury.

"Keith, your head!"

She reaches for him. With the heat of battle and the scare of losing Allura, he forgot about his own injuries. Taking a step back, Keith ignores the hurt in her eyes as he says, "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Keith, your head is gushing. That is not a scratch."

Glaring at Lance for his interference, Keith reiterates, "I'm fine."

Trying for a change in subject, he looks up at the castle, "Looks good from the outside."

"God only knows what the inside looks like."

Nodding, Keith gives out orders, "Joe, get to Frank and get those castle defenses online. It won't take Doom long to send more troops."

"On it."

As he disappears, Keith turns to Hunk, "Get going on repairing Red Lion. Take it back to the base if needed."

He receives a nod before the big man walks away. His gaze moves over the other two and he makes the only decision he can, "Lance, take Allura back to the base and keep her safe until we know the castle is secured."

"Keith-"

He stops her with a glance. Tears flood her eyes, but she nods and turns away, walking with Lance back to Blue Lion. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Keith heads for the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The ride back to the base is quiet as Allura fights to stop the tears still running down her cheeks. How can Keith be so cold to her? Doesn't he love her anymore? If he does, how can he treat her like that?

As they approach the base, Lance radios in, "Blue Lion on approach."

"Roger."

The doors to the bay open as they come close and Lance runs the lion down the tunnel to the empty hanger. As the lion settles into a prone position, Allura wipes at her cheeks again. Lance takes the key from the lion and stands, his gaze moving over her.

She drops her chin to her chest, trying to hide her red eyes. Of course, Lance won't have any of it. She sense his approach and feels his fist bump her under the chin, "Come on, Allura. Don't cry."

Looking up at her friend, she can't help asking, "Why did he treat me like that?"

"In case you missed it, beautiful, you scared the shit out of him."

"What?"

Lance sits down next to her on the narrow seat, "When Red Lion was hit and he yelled at you to respond, didn't you hear the panic in his voice?"

"No…"

"Of course you wouldn't, you just had the shit scared out of you too. You weren't paying attention to those little details."

"Lance…"

He gives her an elbow to the side, "Come on, beautiful. He wouldn't have responded like that if he didn't care."

"But he keeps pushing me away."

"Because you scare the shit out of him."

Allura shakes her head and wipes at her cheeks. Lance gives her another elbow to the side, "Come on. I need to check in with Romelle, grab a shower and some clean clothes." When his stomach growls, he finishes, "I also could use something to eat."

Rising, Allura follows him out of the lion. They barely hit the ground when Romelle comes running into the hanger with the baby in her arms. She stops when she sees them, her cheeks reddening, "Oh…"

"It's okay, sweetheart," Lance says to her as he approaches.

Allura's eyebrow goes up as Lance kisses her cousin then takes Sven from her. Holding the baby with one arm, he wraps his other around Romelle's waist and leads the way out of the hanger. Amused to be forgotten by the pair, Allura follows them.

* * *

After a quick tour of the lower levels to make sure all Doom personnel were detained, Keith walks into the control room saying, "Tell me good news, guys."

"We're almost there, Keith," Joseph says while he keeps working on the keyboard in front of him. Frank points at something and Joseph nods to him. "They did a little reprogramming that I have to get around."

"How long are we talking?"

Joe lets out a huge sigh, "Maybe an hour or so?"

Cringing, Keith replies, "I'm not sure we're going to have that much time."

"I know. I'm going as fast as I can."

"Don't let me keep you then."

He starts to walk away then stops when he hears the transmission, "Come in, Arus."

Returning to the console, Keith asks, "Is that Bandor?"

"Yes, I think so." Joseph types on the keyboard then responds, "This is Arus Castle Control."

"Oh, thank the gods! I'd about given up. Our long range sensors picked up increased Drule activity in your airspace so I decided to try again."

Pushing Joe aside, Keith leans in to reply, "Good to hear your voice, Bandor."

"Keith, what happened? Doom has had Arus surrounded for over a year."

"Long story."

"Where's Romelle and Sven?"

Grimacing, Keith repeats, "Long story," then adds, "Your sister is alive and well."

Silence then, "But not Sven."

"No, not Sven."

"I need to talk to her, Keith."

"We're still locking down the castle and Arus air space. Once we're secure, I'll get Romelle here to talk to you."

"Do you require assistance?"

"I'd be a fool to turn you down."

"We're on our way. I'll be in contact when we get close."

Keith calculates in his head how long it'll take and grimaces. This time of year, Pollux is as far away from Arus as it can be. Still, better help arriving a little late than no help at all.

"We'll see you when you get here. Arus out."

Moving away, Keith tells Joseph, "I'll let you get back at it. Notify me when Bandor calls back."

The system beeps, signaling another incoming call. The system engages and they hear, "Doom to Arus Control, come in. We received a distress call. Report status."

Keith approaches as Joseph moves out of the way. Leaning down, he presses the communication button and responds, "Surrendered."

"Who is this?"

For the first time in a long time, a smile slips across Keith's face as he replies, "Commander Keith Kogane of the Voltron Force."

The video screen turns on and Prince Lotor looks down on him. Keith stands and stares back at the furious prince who snarls, "How did you defeat my forces?"

Keith considers his answer before saying, "With very little difficulty."

"The lions were dead. They died with Allura. How did you revive them?"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out."

Prince Lotor glares at him, his gaze assessing before he says, "I defeated you once, I can do it again. This time, there will be no mercy. Nothing will be left standing. I'll reduce the castle to rubble."

All his pent up rage comes surging forward. Keith takes a step closer to the monitor, "You defeated us by killing a child and his mother. What kind of monster are you?"

"Me a monster? You killed Allura when you defiled her."

"No, it was because she never chose you."

Lotor's eyes narrow then suddenly he smiles, "I'll enjoy destroying you and Arus. It'll be a slow, painful death."

"It'll never happen," Keith states then signals Joseph to cut off communication.

Leaning onto the console, Keith closes his eyes and tries to calm down.

"How long do you think we have before he attacks?"

Opening his eyes, Keith glances over at Joe, "Depends where he is. I doubt he stayed close to Arus when there was nothing left to win. He's all about the glory."

"Think Bandor will get here before he does?"

"Start praying," Keith replies as he stands upright. "In the meantime, get those defenses online."

"On it."

Turning around, Keith leaves the control room. There is a lot to do and not nearly enough time to get it all done before Doom's return.

* * *

Finished with his lunch, Lance glances at his watch. It's been almost two hours since their return. His gaze moves across the table where Allura sits with her head down, moving the food on her plate around with her fork. Cursing his friend under his breath, he asks, "Are you going to eat that?"

She sets the fork down and pushes the plate away, "I'm not hungry."

"You're going to let Keith being a jerk ruin your appetite?"

"I love him, Lance." Allura meets his gaze, "He keeps telling me our marriage is over and he doesn't want to be with me. Yes, that ruins my appetite."

Lance shoves his own plate back, "It's bullshit and you know it."

"No, I don't. He hates me for what I did and I don't blame him."

"From what I saw today, he doesn't hate you."

When she shakes her head and looks away, Lance adds, "I was watching him when you were climbing down from Red. He couldn't look away until he was sure you weren't hurt. He still loves you, Allura."

She crosses her arms and drops her chin to her chest, "All I know is I hurt all of you by being weak."

"You are not weak."

She sits up, the tears pooling in her eyes, "I let Lotor beat me. I hurt the people I loved and all of Arus because I wouldn't deal with what happened."

"Allura, you will stop blaming yourself for that," Romelle says as she enters the room with Sven. She sits down on the chair next to hers. "It wasn't your fault. It was Lotor's."

"You didn't let Lotor beat you. You fought back."

Romelle stares at her for a moment before saying, "Do you think I never thought of suicide after Lotor raped me? In my darkest hours, I can tell you, I did."

"But, you didn't."

"Only because Sven helped me," she stops and shakes her head, "I didn't lose my child, Allura. If something were to happen to my son-"

When she stops again, Allura looks down at the table, "I didn't let Keith help me."

Romelle wraps an arm around her cousin, "I love you. Stop blaming yourself."

"I don't know what I'll do if Keith leaves me."

Lance rises and takes the seat on Allura's other side, "We all love you, beautiful. So does Keith. Give the moron a little more time."

She pulls away from Romelle and leans against him for a hug. Lance meets Romelle's concerned gaze. He understands how she feels.

"Castle control to McClain, come in."

Pulling away from Allura, Lance takes the communicator off his belt and replies, "McClain. Tell me you have the castle defenses up and running."

"Not one hundred percent, but we're close. Kogane said to tell you to come back. He needs you."

"Roger that."

He places the comm. unit back on his belt and rises, "I'll see you ladies later."

"I'm coming with."

Lance arches an eyebrow at Allura, "I didn't hear Joe say to bring you along."

"Don't think for a minute you're going back to the castle and leaving me here."

"Nor I."

Lance turns from Allura to Romelle, "No way, sweetheart. I don't even know if they have secured the castle grounds yet."

She arches an eyebrow at him, "Check."

Groaning, Lance takes his comm. unit off his belt, "McClain to castle control."

"Control."

"What's the status of the castle and grounds?"

"Secure as far as I know. Keith and the others are still running sweeps to be certain."

"McClain out." He eyes the two women, "Still not a good idea. It may not be safe."

"It's a good thing I know how to fire a laser gun then."

"Romelle…"

"With most of the staff at the castle, it's no safer here than there. Get over it, Lance," Allura says as she stands next to her cousin, "We are coming with."

"Keith is going to kill me."

"You can tell him we held a gun to your head."

Lance snorts as he walks out of the room with the women on his heels, "It won't help, beautiful. He's going to kill me anyway."


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews, everyone, they are much appreciated. Happy Easter! Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17

Walking into the control room, Keith asks Joseph, "Has Bandor contacted us again yet with an ETA?"

"Not yet."

He heads for the console, "Is McClain back yet?"

"He arrived about five minutes ago. He should be up here soon."

"Good, Hunk needs his help with Red Lion."

"Um, he didn't come alone."

Keith stops mid-stride, "What?"

Joe sighs as he turns the chair to face him, "Allura, Romelle, and the baby came along for the ride."

Instantly furious, Keith snaps, "If I wanted them here, I would have said so."

Joe holds his hands up in surrender.

"I don't need your permission, Keith Kogane," Romelle says as she enters the room with Lance. "You don't control me."

Glaring at her, Keith says, "You need to return to the base until I can guarantee your safety."

"I'll keep her and Sven safe, Keith."

Keith turns his glare on Lance, "You have other work that needs to be done. Not be a babysitter."

"I don't need a babysitter, _Commander_."

Grinding his teeth, Keith decides to let the matter drop. Short of tying Romelle up and tossing her into a lion, he isn't going to get her out of here. Allura is another matter. Speaking of. He turns his attention back to Lance, "Where's Allura?"

"She wanted to check out the castle."

"You let her wander off alone?"

"All the Doom soldiers are in the detainment center. The castle is secure." Lance glares at him, "Allura isn't a child, Keith. Stop treating her like one."

Grumbling under his breath, Keith starts for the door. He needs to be sure.

* * *

Running her hand along the steel walls of her home, Allura turns and walks down another hall. She is thankful the castle remained standing after the invasion. Yet, the soldiers of Doom did enough damage. The rec room will need to be redone. Most of the furniture is gone or destroyed. Nothing remained in her office but her desk. In every room she has looked in, most of the furnishings are gone or destroyed. A bedroom she checked only had a cot. She stops and stares at the blank walls of the corridor. There were paintings on these walls of her ancestors. What happened to them?

Praying they'll find them intact, Allura continues down the hall. Reaching the living quarters, she keeps walking until she reaches the room she shared with Keith. Pausing before the door, Allura takes a deep breath and releases it. Placing her palm against the reader, the lock flashes then the door opens. Entering the room, she stops when she realizes that unlike the other rooms of the castle, nothing has been touched and everything is full of dust.

Strange.

Crossing the room, Allura stops in front of her wardrobe. Opening the double doors, she fingers the long beautiful dresses. Some she recognizes, some she doesn't. Opening the bottom draw, Allura finds her nightgowns and other underclothing intact.

Next to her wardrobe, stands Keith's. Opening the doors, she finds it almost empty. Makes sense most of his things were taken when they evacuated the castle.

Closing the wardrobe, Allura moves along and stops in front of her dressing table. Her hand moves over her brushes and hair combs she used to style her hair. Her everyday jewelry case sits just under the mirror, where she always kept it. Sitting down on the dusty stool, Allura opens the case. Shocked to find the jewelry still intact, her fingers move over the rings and bracelets she thought gone. Opening a side panel, she finds her favorite necklaces, and one or two she doesn't recognize.

How much of her memory has she lost?

Closing the doors, Allura puts the case back in its spot. Opening the middle drawer, she spots a strange object. A ball like thing on a stick. Picking it up, she shakes it and listens to the rattling sound it makes. She gasps as it hits her. Keith gave this to her. Her gaze moves over the image of a puppy face on the front. Something for their child. He gave it to her sometime during her pregnancy.

Tears run down her face at the memory.

It was such a strange little thing, but it made her laugh and made Keith smile. A toy that Terrans use to entertain babies. He said you shook it to make the baby smile.

"Allura? Are you all right?"

Turning around on the seat, Allura watches Keith as he approaches. Holding up the rattle, she says, "You gave this to me."

"You remember?"

Nodding, Allura lowers the toy and fingers it, "A present for the baby."

"Yes."

Allura looks back up to find Keith staring at the toy. His gaze moves away from the toy all at once and around the room, "I can't believe they left it alone."

"I was just as shocked," Allura says as she turns back to place the rattle back in a drawer. "My jewelry is even here."

"It's a damn memorial to you."

Allura turns back around on the seat, "What?"

His gaze hard, Keith snaps, "Lotor's little memorial to you. He destroyed you, but had to keep something to remember you by."

"That's just…"

"Sick," Keith supplies for her. He turns around suddenly and heads for the door, "I have to go check in with the control room."

As the door shuts behind him, Allura turns back to her dressing table. Part of her wants to throw everything away. A reminder of Lotor's evil. Part of her can't bear the thought of losing her things again. Tightening her jaw at the thought, Allura makes her decision. That's it. She will not lose one more thing to that madman, and that includes her things. Rising, Allura leaves the room. Time to go find some cleaning supplies. She needs to make her room hers again.

* * *

"Sven and I will see you soon, Bandor."

Lance watches Romelle wave to her brother before the screen turns black. She faces him and offers a shy smile, "I never thought I'd get to see him again."

Nodding, Lance reaches for the baby and takes him from her. Patting his back, he can't stop the question from leaving his mouth, "Are you going back to Pollux then?"

The smile falls off her face, "I don't know."

Ignoring the other people in the room, Lance asks, "What do I have to do to convince you to stay?"

"Lance…" She stops and turns around.

"I love you, Romelle. You and little Sven here."

She faces him again, her eyes shining with doubt. Going for it, Lance adds, "I know you loved Sven and always will. I expect nothing less from you. I'm hoping there might be a little room for me there too."

Her lips tremble with emotion. Closing the distance between them, Lance lowers his forehead to hers so their noses touch. Rubbing their noses together, he whispers, "Let me love you, Romelle."

Romelle turns her head and presses her lips to his in reply. Sliding the baby to the side, Lance wraps his other arm around Romelle's waist and pulls her tight against him.

When the kiss ends, she says, "I do love you, Lance. But I need to go home, at least for a little while."

She reads the disappointed expression in his eyes and adds, "It won't be for long. Then Sven and I will come back to you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

Lance smiles and leans in for another kiss. Some things are worth waiting for.


	18. Chapter 18

And so we have reached the end of the journey and before you all go, "WHAT?" I never meant for this to be a long story, only to get Keith and Allura to a certain point. It's a novella, not a novel. I also don't have any plans for a sequel. I'm hoping the end will be satisfactory for all of you, or at least most of you.

Before we go though, I need to thank the ladies that did beta reading and helped to form the story into what you've enjoyed. It changed quite a bit from the first draft to this. You know them as DrowningBlonde, Forever Wells, and Ailee Nolitari. Each gave me different things to think about. You have no idea how much I value these ladies and their friendship.

Anyway, until next time...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Riding the elevator back up from the detention center, Keith stares at the numbers as they go by. It's been a long day. He still needs to figure out where he is sleeping tonight. Leaning against the back wall, he closes his eyes. It's better than he expected. Doom treated the castle like a real base and didn't destroy half of it. The lions are repaired. The castle weapon systems are online and ready for Doom's next attack. Everything is as it should be.

Almost. He opens his eyes when the doors open. Pushing off the wall, Keith leaves the elevator and heads down the hall. Feeling old and tired, he yawns as he enters the control room.

"Hey Cap, there's something here you may want to see."

"What's that?" Keith asks as he approaches the main console.

Joseph presses buttons as he answers, "I was kind of curious, so I did some digging."

"Curious about what?"

"Oh, that your room had been left untouched."

Keith arches an eyebrow at him, "I think it's pretty self-explanatory."

"Actually, no it isn't."

Curious now, Keith gets close enough to view the small screen on the console.

"This happened the day after the invasion."

A video of his and Allura's room starts on the screen. The frame changes when Lotor enters the room. He wanders around the room, eyeing the objects.

"Watch this."

A bright light flashes in the middle of the room. Lotor stares at it. His hand goes up as he approaches, reaching for it. Suddenly, the light flies at him, knocking him back against the wall and he falls to the floor in a heap. Rising, Lotor runs out of the room.

"What the-"

"Awesome, isn't it?"

"Play that again. Was that King Alfor's ghost?"

"No."

Leaning down to get a better view, Keith asks, "Then who?"

The video plays again. This time, Joe slows the video down and pauses it when the light appears. He plays with the switches until the face becomes clear. Reaching out to touch the screen, Keith whispers, "Allura?"

"Yeah. You remember when her mother's ghost came to us? She said Allura's spirit wouldn't rest."

Pulling his hand away, Keith asks, "She haunted our room?"

"She kept Lotor out of it."

"Any other sign of her?"

Joseph turns in the chair and sighs, "One other soldier tried entering the room and got the same treatment. I haven't gone through everything, but after that, there are a couple of videos of a spirit weeping in that room."

Standing upright, Keith closes his eyes, "Jesus."

"I wonder why she never came to us at the base?"

Keith opens his eyes, "She was ashamed."

Turning around, Keith walks out of the control room. He needs to see Allura. He doesn't question the need. Heading down the hall, he lengthens his stride to move faster. Reaching the door, Keith places his palm on the lock and curses while he waits for the door to open. He shoves past the door and walks in yelling Allura's name.

"You scared me."

She stands near the windows, her hand to her chest. Keith approaches her, "Are you doing all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Stalling for time, Keith glances around the room, "You cleaned?"

"With some help. Lotor isn't taking anything else away from me."

"I was wrong before. He didn't leave this room alone as a shrine."

Allura's brow furrows, "What?"

Taking her hand, Keith leads her over to the bed, "Sit."

"What aren't you telling me?" she asks as she sits on the mattress.

"Your spirit kept everyone out of this room, including Lotor."

"I was haunting our room?"

Keith nods as he sits down beside her, beyond weary.

"Why would I stay in this room? I never came to you?"

"No."

"That makes no sense. I love you. Why wouldn't I come to you?"

Taking her hand, Keith stays silent, giving her time to work it out. He hears her gasp when she reaches the answer. She leans against him, her head resting against his shoulder, "I couldn't face you."

"No." Keith pulls away and stands up. "I should go. Get some rest. I just wanted you to feel safe in here. It isn't tainted."

"Don't go."

"I can't stay."

Allura rises and tries to reach for him, "Keith-"

Holding up his hands, he begs, "No, Allura. Please don't. I told you. I can't do this anymore."

"I love you, Keith. Why do you keep pushing me away?" Tears run down her cheeks, "Are you punishing me?"

"No."

"Then what? I've tried to be patient like everyone said. I can't anymore. I can't keep watching you turn away from me." Her eyes widen, "Don't you love me anymore?"

Keith sucks in air and closes his eyes. Turning away, he opens them, stares at the castle wall in front of him, and whispers, "I've never stopped."

"Then why?"

"Because it almost destroyed me when you died. The pain of it was so bad…" Keith turns around to face her, "I wanted to join you and I almost did."

Her hand covers her mouth and Keith looks away, "I kept thinking, it would be so much easier. End the pain. There was no one there to stop me. I heard the battle raging outside and I didn't care. I only wanted to be with you. Only when we needed to evacuate and Lance punched me in the jaw and yelled at me to move my ass did I shake it off."

"Oh my God. Keith, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong for you. That I left you."

"Allura, I don't blame you." He looks back at her, "I don't. I know how much you were hurting. But I can't go through that kind of pain again if…if…" He shakes his head, "I won't survive it a second time."

"I'm not going anywhere, Keith."

"You don't know that," Keith glares at her. "You're just starting to remember. Those nightmares. They're real. When you finally remember-"

"It won't happen again, Keith. It can't."

"You don't know that."

She grabs his cheek, "I do. You've told me what happened-"

"Remembering yourself will be different from being told."

"It will, but this time, you'll be here to help me. I won't push you away."

"I can't, Allura," he pulls away from her, "I can't."

She stops him from leaving by grabbing him from behind, her arms wrapping around him, "I can face anything, Keith, as long as you're with me."

He grabs her hands to pull them away but stops when she finishes, "The only thing I can't face is a life without you. Please, don't leave me."

Turning in her arms, Keith stares down at his wife. Tears slide out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she whispers, "Please."

Pain he recognizes. Love so strong that life without it becomes unthinkable. He can't take it anymore. Wrapping his arms around her, Keith holds her tight against him. He rests his head on top of hers, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Lying in bed with Allura and feeling at peace for the first time in over a year, Keith strokes his wife's hair. Her fingers glide back and forth over his chest. It all feels familiar, like going home. If he is truthful to himself, something he wished for since Allura's death. A wish fulfilled.

"What now?"

A question he has been asking himself since her return. Kissing the top of her head, Keith replies, "We start over. Rebuild. We did it once, we can do it again."

Allura lifts her head to look him in the eyes, "Together?"

"Yes, together." He sits up, forcing her to sit up with him, "Allura, it's not just Arus we need to rebuild. We can't carry on like nothing happened. We need to rebuild us too."

She takes a deep breath and releases it, "I know."

"I need some time to work through it all, so will you as you remember. We both could use a therapist."

Allura reaches for his cheek and caresses it, "I know. I love you, Keith."

"I love you, too."

Leaning in, she presses her lips to his. Gathering her close, Keith takes over the kiss and deepens it. When he pulls away, he can't stop himself from asking, "Forever this time, Allura?"

The brilliance of her smile dazzles him. Leaning forward she whispers against his lips, "Forever," then kisses him.

* * *

Three years later:

With the warmth of the sun from the floor-to-ceiling windows on him, Keith stares down at the face of his newborn son. His mother's bright eyes stare back up at him before he purses his rosebud lips and starts to cry.

"Keith, what's wrong?"

Returning to the bed, Keith lowers the baby to his mother's waiting arms, "Nothing is wrong. Our son is just expressing his desire for breakfast."

Allura gathers the baby close and lowers her gown so he can latch on. Keith marvels at the sight of the two of them together. Leaning over, he tilts Allura's chin up so he can kiss her. Settling beside them on the bed, he says, "I love you."

She smiles down at him, "I love you more."

"Our lives are complete. We have back our home and now our son."

"Not quite."

Keith's eyebrows raise, "What's missing?"

Her smile grows as she cuddles their son close, "Only about five more of these."

"Five more?"

"What? Think you can't do it?"

Keith smiles at her, "That sounds like a challenge."

"Are you up to it?"

Reaching forward, Keith caresses the dark hair on their son's head, "For you, anything."

"Always?"

"And forever."


End file.
